The Prelude
by Thefrogkiller
Summary: The Shadow Lord has been brought back to life and the world is now under his power, who is left to rise against him. Final part in the Angel Chronicles Trilogy Now completed, new AN added to chapter 12 and one in chaper 13. Hope everyone enjoyed this run.
1. Apocalypse

Once in every body's life you have the chance to be something great. Not just an everyday person, but to be extraordinary.

Be it a bard, alchemist, or even just be someone to inspire others.

I'm sure you all have had this said to you. "Strive to be your best." "Don't ever give up."

But for each inspiration for greatness there will be someone to be trampled. Completely unintentional, mind you. But it will happen. To build a city and make it prosperous something had to be pushed out of the way. The natives that once lived by themselves sectioned off by humanity. They only wanted their land to be undisturbed. Little did the rest of the species of the land know that their aspirations for greatness would put the lives of thousands in danger.

Sandoria was built. The Elvaan race found the wooded region of Vana'diel to be much more satisfying then planes of stony fields. Their skills as warriors grew quickly. Under a monarch system they deemed themselves superior through tradition. Their king held a strong standing army to protect their homeland.

The Humes of the land saw fit to leave the arrogant Elvaan alone. Moving south they found the mines and hills of Vana'diel perfect for their experimenting nature. Thus Bastok was founded. But in this area they found the Galka. A large race of humanoids, they were first quick to judge the Humes. Saying they were an unnecessary being to be here. That the Galka were the ones who lived on the planes and they should have the right to decide whether the Humes should stay or not. But what the Galka did not foresee was that the Humes agreed. A trying to find a diplomatic way to handle their differences a democratic republic was the spark that made Bastok such an industrious city. Busy with excavating and inventing they left the rest of the world alone. Saying, "Let the elves play their games. We will be the ones to discover and explore this world."

Needless to say, this pissed the Elvaan off a bit. Over time relations between Bastok and Sandoria diminished to a war of exploration. The Elvaan went as far north as they could while the Humes and Galka moved East and West. To circle the globe and make a border of the two forces. In their rivalry two small groups of people. One from Sandoria and one from Bastok traveled past the sea. Over the treacherous mountains to a land of confusion. The foliage alone was enough to send them explores in shock.

Still they fought on to discover any new lands to claim as their own. But that is where the two sides hit a wall. They found the Tarutaru. This race of small mages greeted them too their home. These small diplomats lived peacefully with the creatures around them using pacts and words to keep a safe distance from a potential war. Not only that but there were the Mithra. A unusual species. They were a curious race of half cat humanoids. Unequaled in their speed, balance and senses of hearing and sight, they worked along side the Tarutaru to make a happy society. Due to a genetic problem the Mithra were a predominantly female race. Sure there were males but they grew weak and couldn't fight for themselves.

After this last conquest the Forces of Windurst, Sandoria, and Bastok stopped bickering. Opening up equal trade and travel between the three nations they started expanding. Economically, it was a prosperous time and all was well.

But as I said before, for every person who was dreams or greatness, someone will get trampled on. And it was only so long before the trampled started to fight back. Sandoria grew in size tremendously. The walls had to be moved several times and the borders continue to grow. But there were others living outside the walls of this kingdom.

The beastmen of Ronfaure, grew irritated. The Orc's were a vengeful race. They were quick to anger and constantly fought with the Elvaan. But every time they failed.

The Quadov's of Gustaburg hated the explores from Bastok. This turtle like race lived in the caves and hills of the barren land. When the Humes and Galka came to dig and mine for ore. The Quadov fought viscously. Reclaiming the mines briefly the Elvaan came and assisted the plight of Bastok. The combined forces pushed Quadov's back and out of Gustaburg.

Windurst never had any problems. Other then the occasional quarrel between some Mithra thieves and the natives nothing really happened.

Every time the beastmen forces attacked the alliance of Bastok, Sandoria, or Windurst they always failed, and not just meekly, miserably. In most instance the troops were so poorly organized that they would all blindly rush at any given city ready to kill everyone inside. Very little of them would ever get past the gates. And those who did died fairly quickly.

This meant the end of the beastmen. Until he came. The Shadow Lord.

The messiah of the beastmen. He quickly rose in ranks. No one really knew what he was. Some theories were that he was the combined souls and spirits of every dead beastmen from the battles. Others say he was the god of Vana'diel to bring vengeance against the scourge that scorched their land.

No real matter, all that the Beastmen cared about was he could lead them to victory. And so he did.

Cities fell, nations collapsed. It wasn't until the strongest of Vana'diel banded together from the three first warring nations stood against the Shadow Lord. In one last battle The Shadow Lord was struck down. And with his demise the rest of the beastmen army died with him. Without a leader and no direction the army fell quickly. Only month's later life returned to normal. The nations banded together to help rebuild their lost lives. With a stronger union the people of Vana'diel hoped that nothing could stop their happiness again.

Too bad history has a bad habit of repeating itself.

_Chapter One… Apocalypse._

Jeuno was done for. A dark sky grew rapidly. The sun was just blocked out from the dark magic the Shadow Lord was conjuring.

"Yes, go. Kill them all. I have much to do now." The Shadow Lord said

She walked down off of the roof. There were bodies of lost friends strewn on the surface.

"Sir, what would you like me to do with these?" Kiashier asked

The Shadow Lord grinned evilly.

"I'll take care of them." The Shadow Lord spoke

She walked over and placed a hand on a female Elvaan. Shadow Angel started speaking in a dark demonic tongue. Once she finished she placed her mouth over her lips. She breathed out pushing a black mist into the woman's body. Without a flinch the Elvaan got up. Eyes open she did not speak.

"Good. Glad to see my magik's isn't getting rusty." Shadow Angel said. Now what do I call you? Ginryu is too nice of a name for a lost soul."

Shadow Angel looked into her eyes.

"You have a very depressing life. Your husband died and your son had no father. But you always wished that your love would return to you." Shadow Angel spoke. "You envy everyone who's life was normal. Perfect."

She places a hand on the Elvaans face.

"Envy." Shadow Angel spoke. "Be born."

A flash from her hand and Envy's body regained form. Her skin darkened from a nice tan to a grey.

Envy breathed in and bowed down before Shadow Angel.

"Go get the rest. I have some things to attend too." Shadow Angel said

In Windurst, there was a lone Mithra fishing off of the docks.

"I hope some fish bite." Vivli said to herself

Something caught her off guard. There was a loud sound coming from behind her, and it was closing in. Vivli looked behind her too see a comet closing down on her location. Yelling she ran quickly trying to get away. The comet came down through the air and hit the water. An enormous splash rained water down on everything. The Mithra, now completely soaked, walked to the edge of the pier to see what it hit. All she could see was a faint glowing object in the water. Soon afterwards there was a flash and the light was coming up. A dragon carrying two people flew out of the water landing on the pier. The dragon disappeared leaving two mithra passed out curled up alone.

"What is this?" Vivli asked approaching the two

In Bastok a tall man wearing all black with short red hair and a long thick black braid of hair going down his back. He was sitting in a café drinking some tea when he heard a commotion coming from the fountain area. He quickly put some gil down on the table and took off to see what was happening. Getting close he saw a large black beast with large black wings attacking civilians. He drew a short-barreled rifle. Running through the fleeing crowd he kicked the demon over and placed the gun to its head. Pulling the trigger he fired the bullet into its skull killing the beast. Looking around there were more of the demons. While reloading he got a call through his link-pearl.

"Andrew, we have finished the project." Cid spoke to him

"Bout, damn time." Andrew exclaimed

He ran off to the metal works where Cid met him at the gates.

"Here." Cid said handing over a very heavy looking gun. "Be mindful off your ammunition."

"Right-o" Andrew said

Quickly, Andrew ran out to the main square. Most of the people had left. Some iron knights were left battling the demons flooding the city. The rifle he had now was three feet long. At the very end of the barrel was a short curving blade. Under the stock was a leaver to cock the gun. A rotating chamber held only three rather large bullets. Cocking the gun he aimed the gun and fired. The recoil sent Andrew back a foot. The bullet hit a demon taking a large chunk of it with it.

"Damn…" Andrew said

He saw the destruction one shell caused. It took several demons out. The first was the luckiest of the group. It just died. The bullet continued to go through more until it exploded in a burst of energy. Andrew fired again, then a second time. Breaking down the bore he emptied the chamber putting in three new bullets. Cocking it again he looked to see hundreds of demons coming to the city.

"Shit." Andrew cursed. "I can't take this many out."

He reached into his pocked pulling out a second red pearl.

"Guy's get the hell out of the cities" Andrew said

"What, why?" Lucia asked

"Just do it now!" Andrew yelled

He raised his new weapon.

"What am I going to do now?" Andrew asked himself

In Windurst Vivli was trying to wake the two Mithra.

"Why wont they wake up? They have a pulse, this is just weird." Vivli said

She ran into town to see if there was anyone to help her move them. Calling out for some help Vivli got an answer. Not a friendly one though. A screech. A tall black demon came into her view. Her eyes widened, in a panic she ran back to the pier to get the two passed out Mithra. The demon followed her.

"Wake up. You need to get up now before that thing gets here." Vivli was saying while shaking one of the two.

The boards of the docks creaked as the demon walked out on to them. He spotted Vivli and smirked. Drawing a large scythe he jumped at her. Just about to attack a very large black hound jumped out of thin air pouncing on the demon. Fenrir pushed one of his paws on the demons neck breaking it. The demon went limp. He walked to Vivli. Frightened Vivli quickly backed away.

"What the hell is going on?" Vivli asked

Fenrir nudged the older of the two until she woke up. Hunching over she began to vomit up water. Vivli hurried over to help her. Once her expulsed all of the liquid from her system she moved over to the other passed out Mithra. She held her over and pushed down on her chest until she too coughed up water. The younger one was still passed out. Vivli helped the other one up.

"So… umm…" Vivli paused. "Do you happen to have a name?"

The older Mithra looked at her.

"I'm Angel." She said. Then pointing to the passed out one. "And that would be Terra."

Fenrir walked over to Angel. She then put Terra on his back. They started to walk away when Angel fell down. Her legs were too weak yet to support her body.

"Damnit, 13 years has been a while." Angel spoke

Vivli ran over and helped her up again. She became Angel's walking support.

"Do you mind if I ask where you happened to have come from?" Vivli asked

Angel sighed.

"I'm not really sure." Angel said. "But right now we need to…"

Angel stopped talking once they entered the town again. Dead bodies were strewn about the land. Houses were burnt down and others were demolished. Vivli looked in horror to see her home destroyed. She got away from Angel and ran to her house. Angel walked along side Fenrir. They saw Vivli crying in front of a monastery. It was a pile of ruble. Angel told Fenrir to stay. She slowly walked over to Vivli trying to keep her balance. Dropping down to one knee then to her other she crawled over to her.

Before Angel could say anything three people actually climbed out of the ruble. They stumbled forward.

"Your all alive!" Vivli cheered

She got to her feet and ran to one of them.

"I was so afraid that you had died." Vivli cried

Angel looked that these creatures. They all had a dark grey complexion. One of them raised a large sword above her head.

"No…" Angel said

She dashed up, using all her strength she used her sword to block the weapon.

"Get away from them." Angel said

One behind her kicked her away. She was on the ground trying to move. But her limbs just weren't working.

Vivli backed away from the three. With red eyes they all turned to Angel. Drawing weapons they tried to strike Angel.

Three explosions were heard. The weapons were shot out of their hands. Vivli looked to see where the sounds were coming from. A male Hume was running towards them. He was holding a heavy rifle wearing a black facemask and black out goggles.

"EYES!" He yelled.

He pulled out a glowing crystal. Throwing it at the group it exploded in a burst of light energy. As it dimmed black auras were forced out of the three who were about to attack Angel. Their bodies fell to the ground motionless.

"AHHH!" Vivli yelled. "I'M BLIND!"

The Hume sighed. Lowering his facemask he spoke.

"That's why I said eyes." He said

He walked to Vivli.

"Careful. Let me see." He said trying to calm her down.

Looking at her eyes he saw her pupils had closed up so much from the light she was indeed temperately blind.

"Ok. I'm going to use some eye drops to fix this. Don't move." He said

Taking out a small vial he took the top off. A crystal top held a dull point with a drop of medicine. He touched the corners of each of Vivli's eyes.

"You know you have some pretty eyes." He remarked. "If they weren't so red from my magic."

"Very funny." Vivli said

The Hume got up and went to look at the other Mithra. Helping her up She was unconscious. He checked her pulse and saw what was wrong.

"Well this is the strangest thing I have ever seen." He said

Vivli was stumbling around trying to see what was going on.

"What? What is so odd?" Vivli asked

"This Mithra, she has almost no muscle mass. There are visible tendons. So she can move, but… there is nothing to support her movements." He said

Vivli was walking around with her arms out in front of her trying to move around why feel. She just tripped over some rocks. The Hume walked over picking the blind Mithra up.

"I heard that Mithra are supposed to be graceful and sensitive to their surroundings." He said

"Be quite. I don't like being insulted by someone I don't even know." Vivli said

"Oh right." He said. "I'm Andrew, mind if I ask your name?"

"I'm Vivli." Vivli said

"Nice to make your acquaintance. This your dog?" Andrew asked

"I'm not a dog." Fenrir glared

"It can talk to. Neat." Andrew said

"Funny." Fenrir answered

"Yes sorry. Umm, exactly what are you?" Andrew asked

"I am Fenrir, the great wolf of shadows." Fenrir said

"Ok, you have one Mithra on your back, mind carrying another?" Andrew asked

"I don't see why not." Fenrir said

"Excellent." Andrew said. "Vivli, hop on and make sure you don't fall off."

Fenrir lowered his head pushing himself between her legs pushing Vivli onto his back. Andrew picked up Angel and started running out of Windurst.

In Jeuno the Shadow Lord was talking with his minions.

"Sir, the three nations have fallen. All that is left is a small handful of people left alive." Greed said

"I see." The Shadow Lord said

She walked around the group of eight. There was the fallen group that failed in their attempt to kill her.

"Lust." The Shadow Lord said

Seres and Cifer stepped forward.

"Go out and see if you can squelch this group." The Shadow Lord said

The two bowed and left in a phase.

For hours the five traveled. Out of Windurst they moved east. Passing through plains they reached Mahura. Expecting it to be vacant Andrew spotted an Inn. Bringing everyone inside Fenrir released himself. He said warningly that he'd be watching. They found a room for Angel and Terra to sleep in. Vivli's vision was slowly retuning. Andrew assisted her to a room. He, though, walked out and found a room to work in. Vivli stared at the ceiling.

"What the hell is going on?" She though.

Vivli wanted answers. Getting out of her bed she placed a hand along the wall. She could see again, but it would go blurry every now and then. Hearing metal creaking she followed the sound to Andrew. He was sitting down working on small metal casings.

"You mind if I join you? I'm not really good alone in the dark." Vivli asked

"I don't mind." Andrew said

She sat down opposite him. She watched as he took a hollow metal shell and pushed a sharp clear crystal point to it. As he pushed the two pieces together there would be a spark and Andrew would flinch in pain.

"Why are you doing that?" Vivli asked

"I was running low on these. Can you see my weapon?" Andrew asked

"Yes. What is it?" Vivli asked

"I'm not even sure myself. A great engineer Cid made this weapon." Andrew said proudly. "After analyzing the elemental crystals of this world he found that they could be used to exert large quantities of power or energy. One of which is that gun."

He fused some more bullets. He flinched so hard that he dropped the bullet.

"Damnit." Andrew said

Holding his hand it went numb.

"Great." Andrew cursed

Vivli picked up the bullet feeling the warmth it gave off. She looked closely at it. Inside the crystal there was a small light sparking. Andrew quickly snatched it back.

"What exactly are you doing with these?" Vivli asked

"Nothing that really concerns you." Andrew said holding his hand

"That's all I can really do for tonight. You better get some sleep." Andrew said while gathering up his things.

"Wait. I need to ask you. What is going on here?" Vivli asked

Andrew sighed.

"The apocalypse." Andrew said sullenly.

"What do you mean the apocalypse?" Vivli asked

Have you heard of the Shadow Lord?" Andrew asked

"Yes. Who hasn't? He led the beastmen in the Crystal War." Vivli said adding. "And he also staged the Shadow War as well."

"Yeah well, he's back." Andrew said. "And he brought back an army of pissed off demons with him."

Vivli stopped.

"They have killed almost everyone in the world. I'm here to find any survivors and bring them to a safe house until we stop the Shadow Lord again." Andrew spoke. "I suggest you go to sleep now."

Vivli stood up and walked away. She was in complete disbelief.

"Everyone is dead? It can't be." Vivli thought to herself

Morning came rather quickly. To her surprise, Vivli was the first one up. She checks in on Angel and Terra. They were both asleep. Moving to the next room she saw Andrew asleep in the same place he was the night before. He was holding his rifle sitting up right hunching over.

Vivli walked over trying to wake him. He started mumbling in his sleep.

"…celphie…" Was the only word she could understand.

Leaving him be, Vivli wondered out to the main room of the inn. She peered outside to see if there was anyone out there. To her despair there was no one. Not even an animal running though the streets. It was dead.

The deserts of Windurst were dry and dead as the rest of the world now.

"You say you can sense some people in that city?" Seres asked

"Yes. There are four, and one of which is difficult to understand. But no worries they are all asleep. They should be easy to kill." Cifer said

The two corrupted children walked into the city of Mahura. Passing under the gate they stood in the center of the city.

"There." Cifer pointed

Seres looked at the inn of the small port city. Seres then held her hands together. A black orb condensed in the air around them. Pointing it at the building she let go of it. The orb of shadow magic struck the side of it causing a huge explosion.

Vivli was walking back to her room when an explosion knocked her against a wall.

"What… was that…" She said

Scrambling to her feet she looked at the wall as the smoke settled.

There was a young Elvaan standing out in the center of the city. Looking at him she ran back into the building after seeing a mithra launch a second shadow ball at the building. Getting out of the way from the explosion this time she ran to see Andrew. But upon entering his room he was gone.

"This is too much right now." Vivli said

"What is?" A voice came from behind her.

Angel had gotten up. She was leaning against the wall trying to stay up.

"You need to get back in your room." Vivli said

Angel was holding an old broken rapier.

"No, don't tell me your going out there to fight them." Vivli said

A third explosion sent Angel down to the ground. She turned around trying to get back to her feet. Vivli grabbed her trying to stop her from moving anymore.

"Who else is going to fight them? You?" Angel snapped

"No, but if you go out there you'll just die." Vivli said

Her words stopped Angel.

"Take me to Terra, we need to get her out of here." Angel replied

Cifer and Seres were outside waiting.

"You don't need to do that any more. Just wait till their heads pop up." Cifer said

He drew a long sword. Its blade black and twisted, it curved up spiking off. As it hit the sun a black aura came off of it.

A crystal came down exploding in a flash of light. The temporarily blinded pair were vulnerable. A shot came down hitting Cifer. He cried out in pain.

"Cifer!" Seres yelled

As the light dimmed Seres ran over to Cifer healing him.

"Are you alright?" Seres asked

"I'm fine now. I just want to kill who ever did that." Cifer spoke

He got up to find the person who shot him. A shot came from behind him. This time it hit Seres. She cried in pain.

"You bastard!" Cifer yelled

He tired to sense where the shooter was. But he could not find him. There was a flux of energy in all direction. In the empty city there was a female voice.

Inside the inn Vivli and Angel were trying to get Terra to wake up.

"She should be waking soon. I just hope those two outside don't decide to come in here." Angel said

"How do you know when she'll wake up?" Vivli asked

"She used all of her energy to sum…" Angel paused. "…to bring us here. I just cast a spell on her when I awoke to help her regenerate her power."

Before Vivli could ask what Angel was talking about they could hear a female voice echoing through the city.

"Come, to me this day…" It sang

Another shot hit Seres again.

"…and then we'll run far away…" It continued

Again there was another shot hitting Seres.

"…under the skies of black, with you I'll sing…" In continued

Yet again there was a shot hitting Seres again.

"…together, forever, our souls will rest…" It sang on

This time there was a click. Cifer grinned as he pinpointed where the shooter was. In a burst of speed he ran up a building jumping and slashing his sword down. There was a figure wearing all black with black out goggles and a facemask and a long black braid of hair. Cifer slashed off the snipers mask to reveal the female shooter and singer.

She smirked. Slinging her rifle around she slashed at Cifer. A large cut went across his chest forcing him back. Cifer yelled in pain. Backing away the female shooter wields the gun like a sword.

"Well Andrew… how do we get ourselves out of this one?" She thinks to herself

Hesitating, Cifer takes this chance. He dashes around her pulling hard on her hair and swiftly kicking her in the back. On the ground Cifer kicked her again sending her off the top of the building onto the ground below. Landing harshly she couldn't grip the gun hard enough to keep it in her hands. On her back she tried to get up. Cifer jumped down, she rolled out of the way enough so to avoid being landed upon.

Cifer turned and kicked her again. Further across the way she landed next to Seres.

"Oh poor dear." Seres said

She cast a binding spell keeping her magically pinned to the ground. Smiling, Cifer approached her. He pointed his sword at her face and slowly lowered it. Digging it into her clothing Cifer was slicing it down the center cutting her robes open.

"What are you doing?" She yelled

"They call us "Lust". So I am only acting out my part. Right my love?" Cifer asked

Seres nodded and stood up. She had healed herself while the two were fighting. Cifer had gotten down to her chest and stopped.

"Should I go further?" Cifer asked

Seres, now next to him, whispered in his ear. There was an evil grin on Cifer's face.

"You may have her when I'm done." Cifer answered

In a quick movement he swiped his sword down cutting the black clothes all the way down to her hips. Un able to move she yelled out for him to stop. Looking at her right hand he pulled out a knife. Holding her hand down he spoke.

"Here, this will distract you from the pain." Cifer said evilly

He pushed the dagger through her hand down into the ground. She screamed. There was another voice yelling from behind them.

"Dispel!"

A purple light enveloped the sniper. She could move again. In this moment she pulled her hand out of the ground and hit Cifer in the groin.

"That's for trying to take advantage of me."

She turned around sweeping Seres off of her feet, then slamming a foot into Cifers back.

"And that's for just being creepy."

She ran off trying to keep herself covered. Diving for her gun she rolled picking it up.

As Seres and Cifer got up they could see an army of warriors. With several as strong auras.

"We wont last here." Seres said

"Lets retreat for now and tell out master what we learned. I'm sure she would at lest be pleased with what we found." Cifer said

Seres used her magic to teleport them out of the area. The sniper, with a knife in her hand, was trying to reload it. Another figure walked down behind her.

"Celphie… you ok?" Lucia asked

"No… no I am not." Celphie answered

She dropped her gun in pain. Gripping her wrist her hand was bleeding heavily.

"This really bloody hurts." Celphie said

Lucia picked up her gun and helped Celphie up to the rest.

"We need a white mage!" Lucia called out

One in dirty robes came running.

"I can help!" Vivli said

Looking at Celphie's hand Vivli put a hand on the knife.

"Ok, this might hurt." Vivli said cautiously

"Just do it." Celphie told her

With a sharp tug Vivli pulled the dagger out and quickly cast a curing spell sealing up the wound.

"How does it feel?" Vivli asked

A voice came from behind the two.

"So Celph, what's your new plan? Flirt with the enemy until they surrender to your womanly charms?"

Celphie spun around slamming a fist into the face of an Elvaan.

"Much better, thanks." Celphie thanked Vivli

Walking away Vivli called out to her.

"Wait. Where is Andrew? Did you see him anywhere." Vilvi asked

Celphie stopped.

"No I haven't." She answered

"Well can someone please tell me what is going on here?" Vivli asked

"It's the end of the goddamn world." Celphie answered

Legal notice, I do not own FFXI. It is property of Square-Enix. All PC's and NPC's have thier respecitive owners. (Vivli) is from the story The Final Fantasy XI Chronicles. Go read it, now. 


	2. So that's what happened

Vivli was on a boat watching the sea. It had been smooth for the most part but she still felt uneasy. That combined with the shock of all that had happened in one day. She just went to the docks to go fishing when those two just fell into her lap. Then… it was those demons that killed everyone she knew.

"What is this?" Vivli asked herself

The world looked exactly the same. But there was something that she could feel. It wasn't tangible, like it was at the tip of her fingertips giving of warmth. It was there but she just could not take hold of it. At that moment she could hear screaming. It was coming from below deck.

Terra had just woken up. An older Mithra was watching her. As her vision cleared her eyes widened.

"AAAHHHHH!" Terra yelled

Upon looking at Angel she freaked. The last she saw that face she was about to die. Diving out of bed she bolted for the door. Opening it she ran down the hallway. Up a flight of stairs she ran right into another Mithra. Terra looked up to see Vivli.

"You have to help me!" Terra pleaded. "Get me away from her!"

Vivli pulled her aside and walked to the far side of the ship. Angel walked up to the main deck from below. Terra saw Angel again and started yelling again.

"Its her!" She yelled. "It's the Shadow Lord!"

Those words caught everyone on guard. Everyone on the ship drew their weapons and advanced to the main deck. They all saw two Mithra trying to get away from another Mithra walking towards them. In an instant 20 people were surrounding Angel with weapons out pointed at her. Celphie had her rifle out pointed at Angel's face. She stepped towards her telling Angel to get down.

A wave of sadness washed over Angel's face.

"But… I'm your mother…" Angel said to Terra

"No!" Terra yelled back. "You're a demon! You killed everyone!"

Angel's situation wasn't getting any better. Vivli was holding Terra trying to calm her. Angel stood her ground and stopped moving.

"Make one more step and I will blow your head off." Celphie said

"Hey! What's all the commotion?" A male voice came calling out

A male Hume jumped down from the deck above to see what was happening. He saw Celphie with a gun pointed at a Mithra.

"Wait a minute." He said. "Angel?"

Angel looked over to him.

"Koto?" Angel said

He rushed over to her.

"Guys put your weapons down." Kotosumex told his crew. "Where have you been?"

As the adventures all put there weapons down Celphie lowered her gun and slung it over her shoulder.

"You know this girl?" Celphie asked

"Know her? We used to be in the same group. Up until she…" Kotosumex stopped. "Oh damn…"

Angel looked away from her old friend and looked back to her daughter.

"…terra…" Angel said softly. "What will make you believe?"

In her words two large white-feathered wings grew out of her back. Angel drew "_Angelsheart_" and kneeled down. Terra witnessed this transformation and broke away from Vivli.

"Oh no…" Terra said under her breath

She began to run to Angel. Angel lifted her head to see her girl came back to her. Opening her arms she hugged her long lost daughter.

"Mommy, I though you were dead." Terra said

"I was, until you brought me back." Angel answered

A wave of fatigue rushed over Terra. Her eyes closed as her body went limp. Vivli came running over.

"What, what just happened?" Vivli asked

"Its common among summoners to pass out from time to time. After a continual summon they are sapped of energy. So if they don't rest fully they will just fall asleep from exerting too much. I had the same problem." Angel answered. "Mind if you help me?"

Angel and Vivli walked Terra back to her room. Setting her in a bed the two went back up to the deck. The ships crew was still on edge watching Angel walk about. She noticed it too.

Angel sat down and leaned against a wall on the ship. She sighed heavily and looked up to see Vivli starring at her.

"Can I help you?" Angel said semi cheerfully

"Oh I'm sorry." Vivli stammered

Angel saw what she was looking at. Quickly she dispelled her wings. Angel could see it in Vivli's eyes.

"Aww, but their so cool. Where did you get them?" Vivli asked

Angel was uneasy from everyone watching her. Speaking about that was a little too much.

"They were a gift." Angel said

"Wow, I wish I had wings. I would never have to run from town to town again." Vivli said

Behind the too Mithra Kotosumex greeted them.

"Ahem. Yes. It's a pleasure to have you two aboard my ship." He said. "I know Angel but I don't think I know you name."

Vivli turned to Kotosumex

""I am Vivli, accomplished white mage. Blessed by the Star Sybil herself." Vivli answered

Angel laughed.

"What is so funny?" Vivli pouted

"That you've been blessed by her." Angel answered

"What is so wrong with that?" Vivli asked

Angel held her sword in one hand. All Vivli could hear where two whooshes past her ears.

"Because I can do that and you can't" Angel declared

Confused Vivli saw strands of hair fall off of her head. Grabbing her head Vivli ducked back away from Angel.

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" Vivli yelled

Kotosumex laughed at this.

"You haven't changed at all." Koto said

He immediately stopped laughing when he remembered.

"What?" Vivli asked

None of them said a word. She looked at Angel then back to Koto.

"Aren't any of you going to say a word.?" Vivli asked

Celphie came walking up. She saw the sullen look on her commander's face.

"Is this not a good time Sir?" Celphie asked

"No, its quite fine. What is it you have to report?" Koto asked

"Well, it's from our branch from Sandoria." Celphie said

"Yes, what is it?" Koto said

"They… they…" Celphie tried to say

"Yes what, who are they?" Koto said

"They're all dead. The whole city was whipped out. What was worse, when everyone died they rose. Not human. They were possessed. And it's the same for every city that has reported." Celphie said

Angel was looking at the ground. Vivli was at a loss for words.

"So what do we do now?" Vivli asked

No one said a word. She was holding her head in pain.

"Don't tell me your all going to give up?" Vivli yelled. "We can take them. Remember those two who tried to kill us. When they saw all of you they just ran away." Vivli said

Celphie looked away.

"Where were you when it happened?" Celphie asked. "Don't go yelling at the people who are actually fighting this war!"

The sun was going down. Celphie was angry. Not at Vivli, but at what could have happened to her. Reeling back she was getting light headed. Noticing what time it was she put a hand over her face.

"Why am I always left in the dark here?" Vivli said sadly

"Do you want to know?" Angel said

Turning to her quickly Vivli nodded her head.

"Ok. You may want to sit down." Angel cautioned

"Why?" Vivli asked

"Because to start off. I've been dead for the past 13 years." Angel said plainly

Vivli sat down.

"What?" Vivli asked

"You remember the Shadow war?" Angel asked

"Yes, who didn't?" Vivli said

Well I died before that war ever started. The Shadow Lord kidnapped my daughter and killed me. Terra was taught how to summon lost souls of the dead. She became to powerful that some how in a last chance of desperation she was able to summon me back to this plane." Angel explained

Vivli listened contently.

"I fought and eventually killed the Shadow Lord. But to do so I used all the energy I had and poured it into one attack. It was so stressful on my body that it just quit and I died again." Angel said. "And now, Terra was able to summon me once more. But this time it wasn't as an ethereal creature like normal summons. I'm back to life, fully in this plane. In a real body."

Angel summoned her wings again.

"Thus the wings." Angel finished

Vivli was in awe.

"No way…" Was all the mage's mind could say

"That's quite a story…" Celphie said

She looked up to see a night sky.

"Celphie, you ok?" Kotosumex asked

She almost fell over when Vivli caught her.

Kotosumex called out for Lucia. Instinctively she came running looking for Celphie.

"Hey. Let me see her." Lucia asked

Looking into her eyes she felt her forehead.

"Looks like someone has a fever. Time for the little princess's bed time." Lucia joked

"Don't call me that." Celphie said

As they were walking away Vivli could hear broken words.

"Thanks." Celphie struggled to say

"That was odd." Vivli said

They all sat down and talked about their lives. Some time later Andrew came walking up onto the deck. He was wearing the long baggy black clothing that Celphie had on.

"Hey Andrew. Where did you go?" Vivli asked

He looked at her confused. Cocking his head to one side he asked her.

"What do you mean?" Andrew asked

"I mean, we were attacked and you were no where to be found." Vivli asked

"I was there the whole time." Andrew said

"Well where is Celphie?" Vivli asked

"She is right here." Andrew said putting a hand over his heart

Vivli looked at him. She could never get out of this continual state of confusion. Taking that cue she just blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Is she your lover?" Vivli asked bluntly

Andrew burst out laughing. Even Angel looked at him in confusion. But when she did she understood.

"She is there before us." Angel said

Vivli turned to her.

"What is this? Some kind of joke?" Vivli asked

Andrew stopped laughing.

"No, Celphie is not my lover. Heh, heh, Celphie is my sister." Andrew said

"Well where is she?" Vivli asked for the third time getting irritated

"I told you she is right here." Andrew said

Vivli just got more and more frustrated. Andrew held up his right hand and reached for hers. Holding her hand he showed her the back of his hand.

"She wants to thank you for this." Andrew said

"Wait… what the hell is tha…" Vivli tied to say

Andrew cut her off. Moving in close he put her hand in his chest. Vivli's eyes widened.

"What the hell?" Vivli asked

She put another hand on his chest. Looking up at Andrew's face she had a shocked expression.

"What are you doing with breasts?" Vivli asked shocked

She continued to paw and Andrew's chest. Andrew looked a little flustered.

"As much as I don't mind being groped by a woman, do you mind?" Andrew asked

Vivli quickly pulled her arms back and stepped away. She blushed just realizing what she had been doing. But then that went away quickly by reason.

"Wait… you're a guy… but… you have breasts… what is going on?" Vivli asked

Her mind was on overload. All that was being explained to her was a little too much.

"Heh, I guess we all have a connection with the Shadow War." Andrew joked. "When they attacked Jeuno me and my sister had just fled from Bastok. But during the first siege we weren't so lucky. We were attacked by the beastmen. My sister tried to save me but they soon tried to attack her. I jumped in the way taking the blow. I had a large gash in my chest. And I was slowly dieing."

Vivli had tears forming in her eyes.

"But how…" Vivli tried to say

"When I did die I wanted to stay with my sister so much that I wouldn't leave. My spirit would follow her. And every time she would get in trouble I would ward it off. It got to a point where I actually infused my own soul into her body. Now every night our souls shift control of this form." Andrew finished

Angel was watching him talk. The lunar rays phased down through him. Faintly she could see a twist in the air behind him. Angel focused and saw it. There was a woman with her arms draped around him. She was smiling with her eyes closed holding Andrew tightly.

"Such an odd turn of events." Angel said. "All I did was die a few times."

Andrew laughed.

"I'm sure it's not a laughing matter but we are quite similar." Andrew said

Vivli could not take his eyes off of him. Her curiosity was taking control of her.

"So… ummm…. Are you… how do I say this." Vivli was trying to think. "You look like a man, but you have the body of a woman."

"The only thing that changes is our face and voice." Andrew said

Vivli had some answers filled in to a lot of her questions.

"So are… you.. uhhh…" Vivli stammered. "All woman?"

Vivli just came out and said it. Andrew cocked an eye at her.

"Why? You want to fondle that too?" Andrew asked

"No!" Vivli retorted.

She blushed brightly.

"It was just a question." She said meekly

"Yes. I have the body of a woman." Andrew said

"Let me ask you." Angel said. "How comfortable is wear woman's underwear?"

"You know after a while it is actually quite comfortab…. Shut up!" Andrew yelled

Angel smiled after defending a fellow Mithra.

The boat sailed through the dark water. Through the night Vivli sat up just thinking.

"This has to be one of the strangest days I have ever had." Vivli said

Andrew was walking around the ship. He doesn't usually sleep. Angel was in the same room with Terra watching her. Making sure that she could rest as much as possible.

Andrew walked down along the deck of the ship. He spotted Vivli stargazing.

"Hey…" Andrew said

Vivli looked over to him. She quickly stood up.

"Hello." She answered.

Andrew walked over to her slowly.

"Yeah I'm sorry for earlier." Vivli said. "You know for the whole groping thing. It just caught me by such surprise."

"Oh its ok. I couldn't expect you to be ok with everything that has happened to you." Andrew said calmly

"So how is it? What is it like?" Vivli asked

"What like?" Andrew asked

"How you live?" Vivli asked

Andrew sighed.

"Its rather easy." Andrew said. "It's hard being a guy existing in a woman's body. Especially when you have these."

He put his hands on his chest.

"I have the figure of a woman so I get hit on all the time. So we decided to start wearing this outfit. So if you looked at us you couldn't tell our sex until you heard us talk." Andrew said

"Heh, you should be glad my friends aren't around. I have one Elvaan that probably be hitting on you now…" Vivli said

As she spoke she remembered of the situation of the world, and that they might be dead. Vivli put her head in her hands and started sobbing. Andrew put an arm around her.

"Hey, hey. If they are as strong as you, they may still be alive. We are going to Norg. We have people all over the land collect survivors. They may be there." Andrew tried to reassured her

Slowly Vivli stopped crying.

"Do you think they are there. That they are alive?" Vivli asked

"I'm sure." Andrew said

He pulled her closer.

"Umm, Andrew." Vivli said

"Yes?" Andrew asked

"You're rubbing your breasts on my shoulder." Vivli said annoyed

Andrew quickly let her got. This time he was blushing.

"My bad." Andrew said

He quickly got up walking away. There was a tug on his hair from behind him.

"Ow." Andrew said

"What were you trying to do?" Vivli asked

"Just trying to make you feel better." Andrew said nervously

"Well thanks." Vivli said letting go of his hair

"Smooth… Andrew, smooth." Celphie told him

"Hey, I don't see you doing any better." Andrew said

"Don't see who doing any better?" Vivli asked

Andrew turned around looking at the face of Vivli in the moonlight.

"I hope I didn't just say that out loud." Andrew laughed

"Oh even smoother." Celphie said

"Anyway, I'll be off to bed. Try not to keep yourself up too late." Vivli said

As Vivli walked off the deck to the lower quarters Celphie's image started to solidify behind Andrew.

"So dear brother. What is getting you down now?" Celphie asked

Andrew just looked into his hand.

"As much as I do appreciate you lending me your body. I feel I shouldn't be pushing this burden on you." Andrew said

"Aw hush. So my baby brother sees a girl he likes. You afraid she'll turn you down?" Celphie asked

"Sis, don't" Andrew tried to say

Celphie looked him in the eyes.

"Look, I may tease you from time to time. But I want you to have a happy life. I'll help you." Celphie said

"How?" Andrew asked

"Don't worry. I'll help you. Just let me take care of it. Give me control of our body and I'll set you up." Celphie said

Legal Notice. I do not own FFXI. It is property of Square-Enix. All PC's and NPC's have thier respective owners. 


	3. Lust

The ship from the empty city of Mahura had just finished docking at the pirate city of Norg. This was one of the last refuges for the survivors. The city was strongly defended. The adventures that resided with in the walls were there for a reason. During the attacks on the cities these were the only people not to be killed by the demon army.

Once the ship let down a ramp people crowded around to see if lost family members or friends would be walking down. Once the crew had filed out there were cheers coming from the citizens. The moment Andrew had gotten off of the boat he walked directly to the closes bar. He was holding his head in what seemed like pain.

"Dear brother why do you put yourself through such agony?" Celphie asked

Andrew did not answer her. He pushed the doors open and found a stool to sit. The bartender walked up and asked him his order.

"Something hard." Andrew answered

He walked off and fetched him a bottle of alcohol. Coming back he had a glass.

"Leave the bottle." Andrew said putting down a large amount of gil

The bartender walked off to serve some other customers.

Outside in the city Vivli was rushing around looking for something. She asked around with several dozen residents. The Mithra was looking for her friends. Hoping they would be here, she was loosing hope rather fast. Everyone she asked hadn't seen the people she described. Upset Vivli was slowly walking the streets of Norg with her head down. This proved disastrous when she walked into someone. But in this collision she was the one to fall over. Hitting the ground she landed with a thump.

"Ow…" Vivli said rubbing her hips.

She had run into Angel, who also wasn't paying attention to her surroundings.

"Hey, you ok?" Angel asked

Vivli had a distinct expression of sadness on her face.

"I… I was looking for my friends. But no one here had seen them…" Vivli said quietly

The frail white mage looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey, don't worry. Maybe there are other ships coming in. Besides maybe they are here and are in an area you haven't checked yet." Angel said consolingly

Angel helped Vivli stand up. Once she got on her feet they started walking again.

"I haven't had anything to eat in a while. What say you we go get some food?" Angel proposed

Vivli nodded. They two Mithra moved to what looked like a bar of sorts.

"Hey, what do you wanna bet that I can get any woman here?"

"300 gil says you get slapped in the face."

"Deal."

The Elvaan got up from his chair and walked over to the bar. He had spotted this one the moment she walked in the bar. She carried her coat in her arm rolled up in what looked like a case. She had sat down at the bar and was drinking a lot of liquor. He thought he had more than enough of a chance with this one. She wore all black and it showed off her curves nicely. Her long black braid of hair was a beacon to him. Stepping up to the bar he stood next to the woman, who was trying to hide her face.

"Hey there, you tired?" He asked

She just sighed not even noticing him.

"Cuz you've been walking through my mind all day." He finished

She drank another glass of a strong alcohol not even noticing him. He tried again.

"If I said you had a beautiful body would you hold it against me?" He continued

She moved her eyes to him. She put the glass down.

"You know you need a nice strong Elvaan to tuck you in at night." He said

He got up and moved behind her. He put a hand in her braid.

"It must take you a while to wash all this hair. Maybe I can help you with it." He finished

Even in her state she moved quickly. With one leg she kicked her coat up in the air revealing what was under it. Picking up the large rifle with one hand she turned and pointed it at the Elvaan.

"You picked the wrong guy to hit on." Andrew said

Outside Vivli and Angel were walking towards the bar's entrance when there was an explosion heard inside. An Elvaan came running out of the building. The doors swung open again and there was a gunshot. He fell over crashing to the ground holding his leg. Andrew walked out with his rifle. He cocked it and aimed at the Elvaan. He was pretty drunk.

"Andrew!" Vivli yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Shat guy wash hitting on me, then she touched my shisters hair." Andrew slurred

"That's no reason to kill him… wait… he was hitting on you?" Vivli asked

She looked to see who was the unfortunate victim. She saw a familiar Elvaan on the ground.

"Voldos?" Vivli yelled

"Vivli?" Voldos yelled back

"Andrew put the gun down." Vivli said running to her lost friend

Andrew lowered his weapon when he saw Vivli running out to the man.

"Ah, damnit…" Andrew said

He slung the rifle over his shoulder and walked back into the bar.

"Vivli, what are you doing here? Voldos asked

"I can't leave you alone for a second with out you getting in trouble." Vivli called out

She rushed over and saw the wound on his leg. Quickly she cast a curing spell sealing up the wound.

"Dude, that woman is crazy." Voldos said

"Ha." Vivli laughed. " That "woman" saved my life."

"Really, knowing the trouble you get yourself into she must have gone through quite a bit." Voldos said

"You could say that." Vivli answered

She helped her friend up. Walking back to the bar Voldos hesitated.

"I'm not going back in there." Voldos said

"You better, you need to apologize to Andrew." Vivli said

"That chick's a guy?" Voldos yelled

Angel had walked in looking for Andrew. He was at the bar back to drinking heavily.

"It's a little early to drink that much." Angel said

"So…" Andrew spoke back

"What about your sister? Don't you worry about how it effects her?" Angel asked

"Please don't." Andrew said painfully

Vivli and Voldos came walking back in the building

Andrew drew his gun in a second pointing it at Voldos again.

"What does lover boy here want?" Andrew asked

Voldos put his hands up defensively.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry." Voldos said

Vivli sighed and sat down at a table. Voldos joined her. Andrew eyed him and put his gun back down.

As the hours dragged on the two friends talked about their lives, and how they were doing up until this moment. But when it came down to asking where the rest of their friends were Voldos stopped smiling.

"They didn't make it." Voldos said

These words tore at Vivli's heart. Her friends were gone. The only one that was left sat before her.

"In the first siege they fought the demon army. But they did not stop fighting. Those two kept on going until they were struck down. I was in Sandoria when it happened. That's when a ship left from there to this city. I've been here ever since." Voldos finished

"Yeah, I was in Windurst when the demons attacked." Vivli said almost crying

Andrew had passed out from all that he was drinking. When that happened Celphie took control of their body and walked to the table. Seeing Vivli in tears and Voldos with a sullen look on his face she was about to leave. Angel came up and told her to sit down. Voldos saw the two women join the table. He tried to lighten the mood.

"So… what are you…" Voldos said

Celphie cut him off.

"Stop while you're ahead. While my brother would soon enough just kill you, I'd just make you suffer." Celphie said

Voldos turned to Angel.

"Don't look at me, I'm married." Angel said defensively

"Damnit. Isn't there a single woman in this city?" Voldos asked

He glanced at Vivli. He soon heard a metal tick and looked at Celphie. She just placed her rifle on the table. Angel laughed at the warning.

Hours later the alcohol's effect wore off and Celphie took her leave. Walking out of the bar she stopped. There were two dark figures standing before her.

"Lust…" Celphie said.

Looking at the entrance to the city they guards were dead. Quickly raising her gun she aimed, but could not fire. Seres was quick to put the binding spell on Celphie. Cifer, with his sword out, walked to Celphie.

"Remember me? I was thinking we could start where we left off." Cifer said

Putting the sword at her chest he slid it across slowly along her skin. It opened a large gash; blood was flowing freely from this wound. Cifer stepped closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"Such a beauty, too bad I must corrupt such a thing." Cifer said

He put the sword to her throat. He pulled it quick. But it never touched her. Andrew's spirit materialized and pulled her sister down out of the way. The enchantment was broken long enough to yell out for help. The people inside quickly rushed out to see Celphie bleeding on the ground. Voldos saw this and in a rage he rushed Cifer. Swords were clashing as people were attacking the corrupted soul. But no one noticed Seres. She walked to Celphie; silencing her she drew a dagger and lunged at her. The knife got as far as her chest before she was pushed away. Vivli had tears going down her face.

"What are you?" Vivli was screaming. "Why are you killing these people?"

Seres grinned at her.

"Because I love it." Seres said

This time she lunged at Vivli. Celphie gathered together what strength she had and fired the gun. The recoil sent her in a wave of pain from her wound. The bullet hit Seres in the side blowing a large chunk away with it. She screamed in pain. Holding her side she was bleeding black. Cifer heard this and freaked. A force of dark energy pushed Voldos back. He rushed at Celphie.

"I going to kill you!" He yelled

With his sword out he swung down. Celphie had just enough time to raise her gun blade side up to block Cifer's sword. He came down hard. The force from the strike sent Celphie's weapon out of her hands. She was lying on the ground defenceless. About to strike again something else stopped the blow. An intangeble force materialized again. Andrew's spirit took shape and was standing in front of her sister holding Cifer's weapon stopping it from hitting Celphie.

"What are you?" Cifer asked

Voldos came from behind him and pierced his flesh with his sword. Cifer lowered his weapon and turned around.

"Do you think that will kill me?" Cifer asked

"No, but this will." Celphie said

Angel and retrieved Celphies gun. She cocked it and aimed it at Cifer's head. Pulling the trigger the crystal bullet struck him in the head. It punctured his skin but did not kill him. Reeling back Cifer held his head.

"Carbuncle!" Angel yelled

A white summoning circle grew out of the ground. The blue summoned creature Carbuncle jumped out.

"Now. Searing Light!" Angel commanded

Carbuncles ruby started to glow. Jumping in the air it flashed. A huge flux of light energy shot from it. Hitting Cifer it pushed the corruption out of him. His skin lightened and turned back to a tan. He fell limp and Angel used what magic she could to fix him and cure his wounds.

"One down one to go." Angel said

Looking around she could not see Seres.

"Where did she get off too?" Angel asked

Vivli was tending to Celphie. She was trying her best to cure her wounds. But the large bleeding gash in her chest was proving to be most difficult.

"Why wont it stop bleeding?' Vivli was crying

He hands were pushing on the wound trying to keep enough pressure on it so it would slow the blood flow. The white mages hands were covered with Celphie's blood. Vivli had never seen things like this before. Sure she had helped cure gashes and cuts but this one was deep, and just the amount of blood she was seeing was making her feint. Celphie put a hand on Vivli's.

"I need to tell you something before I go." Celphie said meekly

Vivli's eyes widened in horror.

"No, you're not going to die. Just keep breathing and stay calm." Vivli was panicking

"This needs to be said." Celphie struggled to say

Vivli looked her in the eyes. Before Celphie could speak something was coming from behind the two. Seres had snuck up behind them.

"Time for you to die." Seres yelled

The Mithra conjured an orb of shadow magic. Launching it at the two Vivli stared in fear. Closing her eyes she could only wait for it to hit her.

"Vivli!" Voldos yelled

He jumped in the way of the attack. Absorbing the full impact he fell dead on the ground still holding his sword.

"There!" Angel yelled

She and Carbuncle came rushing over. Seres threw shadow magic at Angel. She was able to dodge the attacks. As the orbs of magic exploded around her Angel commanded Carbuncle again.

"Searing Light!" Angel yelled

Again Carbuncle absorbed light from his surroundings and shot out a beam of concentrated light hitting Seres. A black aura faded out of Seres. Her body fell limp and Angel cured this one too.

"There that's done…" Angel finished

Then she saw Vivli and Celphie. The pool of blood the two were leaning in.

"Oh no…" Angel gasped

Legal notice. I do not own FFXI. It is property of Square-Enix. All PC's and NPC's have thier respective owners. Vivli and Voldos are from the story The Final Fantasy XI Chronicles. Go read it, now... 


	4. Lost Hope

Celphie was dieing. The gash in her chest was bleeding profusely. Angel rushed over to her.

"Damnit, this is bad." Angel spoke

She looked at the bleeding wound. The skin was torn; a ragged cut edged her flesh. Angel quickly started casting strong regenerative spells. But her magic alone could not heal this. Carbuncle was siphoning light from the surrounding area. A brilliant flash consumed the small area. He and Angel's magic combined to cast a stronger curing effect. But it still wasn't enough.

"Vivli!" Angel yelled

Vivli was lost in herself. She saw the last of her friends die saving her. Voldos' body lied limp and lifeless. The saddened white mage was hopelessly lost in her own emotions.

"Vivli!" Angel continued to yell

Vivli did not turn to answer. She sat there holding her lost friends body crying endlessly.

"Gah, fuckdamnit." Angel cursed. "Is there a competent white mage here?"

It was blurry, she could hear voices yelling. Waking up Sere sat up to see her surroundings. To her left there was a Mithra trying everything she could to assist another person. Looking at her from behind she spoke.

"Terra? Is that her?" Seres asked

Her eyes focused more and she could clearly hear what was happening. This Mithra was trying to heal a very badly injured person. Getting to her feet Seres ran over trying to help. This time the three's combined magic's fully healed Celphie. Coughing up hard Celphie held her chest. Vision blurry she lent down and passed out. Her body was under a great deal of stress. The energy she had to exert just to keep herself breathing through every excruciatingly painful breath was enough to kill her.

"Oh my, I'm glad to see she is alright." Seres said

Angel looked up at this child and saw her pure innocent face. In this form she could see her friend.

"Kiary…?" Angel asked

Seres looked down to her.

"You know my mother?" Seres asked

"You could say that." Angel answered. "That your friend?"

Angel said pointing to Cifer.

Seres' eyes lit up. She ran over to him. He was unconscious, but after a good shaking he awoke.

"Cifer!" Seres yelled

He groggily came too. Cifer was being violently shaken.

"Hey… what's going on?" Cifer asked

Seres looked at him with teary eyes and hugged him.

"You alive." Seres said

"Yes, why wouldn't I be…?" Cifer said

He stopped before he would say something stupid. His eyes opened wide.

"But… how…" Cifer asked

He could remember how upset Seres was when her whole family died, at the bottom of that tower where her mother lied dead.

"Seres…" Cifer said

He held her tightly.

"I'm sorry." Cifer spoke

Seres was crying softly in his shoulder. Angel looked at this and turned back to Celphie.

"Lets get you up." Angel said

Leaning down she helped Celphie up. In her unconscious state Angel could hear her speak.

"it was close… I could see you again…" Celphie mumbled

Angel was carrying Celphie inside the building. Cifer Got up to his feet. He couldn't remember what had happened. Last he could remember they were dead. Seres and he had killed themselves. On his feet he carried the light Mithra inside. The door opened and there was Angel standing before them.

"Stop." Angel said. "I have a different play you two can stay."

She showed them off to another house where she was keeping Terra. Inside the bar Celphie was sitting in a chair at a table. Outside Vivli was morning her loss of Voldos. Hours passed and nightfall set in. Andrew took control of their body. Sitting up he held his abdomen. The clothing was torn and soaked in blood. Feeling light headed he went to his room in the basement of the bar. Taking with him two large blankets he stepped outside. Vivli and her friend Voldos were there. Draping one blanket over Vivli he wrapped the other around Voldos' corpse. Picking it up he went to the outskirts of Norg. Setting him down Andrew started digging a grave. All night he dug this tomb.

As the sun came up light seeped across the ground. The light hit Vivli in the face. She scrunched her face from the light. Slowly waking up she removed the blanket revealing her bloody robes. She looked around wondering where Voldos' body was. Through the main gates she saw Andrew walking in. His clothes were covered with a combination of blood and dirt. Walking up to Vivli he had a plain look in his face. Reaching down he helped Vivli to her feet. With an arm around her he did not say a word. He just led her outside. At Voldos' grave he knelt down. Vivli saw this, tears forming in her eyes again. Andrew knelt with his hands together, silently saying a prayer he took something out of his pocket.

"Is there anything you would like to say? Andrew asked

Vivli couldn't think of anything to say. Andrew set down the item he pulled out of his belt. He set a crystal bullet on top of Voldos' tomb. Standing back up he turned to Vivli. She was on the verge of crying again. They went back into Norg. Not saying a word Andrew escorted her to the bar and they sat down. He raised a hand ordering two meals. Small drops of water hit the table. Vivli blinked and more fell from her face. Their food was brought out and served. Andrew was about to start eating when he noticed Vivli still had not moved. Putting the utensils back down he put a hand on his face.

"This is all too familiar." Andrew said

It caught the attention of the forlorn Mithra.

"It's a horrible dream. I never thought I would ever see it again." Andrew spoke consolingly. "Thirteen years ago. It was but a dream."

Vivli wiped the tears from her eyes away.

"What?" Vivli said in a cracking voice

"Back after the Shadow War I died. Days after the war ended they buried my body. There is a mass graveyard on the hills of Rolanberry Fields. Number 1361, my grave marker read. My dear sister visited that grave every day. And every day she came I could feel her become more and more lost. Her hopes were gone. The last time she came I routed myself out of my body and followed her."

Andrew held his hand to hid face, it looked like his grip was tightening. Vivli was listening to his story.

"But when she got home, Celphie had other things in mind. It was lightly raining, her clothes were wet. In her hands was a knife. For an hour she looked outside up at the dimly lit moon. She held that knife against her skin. I yelled and screamed trying to get her to stop." Andrew said

His hand was joined by his second. The muscles in his fingers were flexing, the tendons stretching. His muscles began to ache.

"Celphie had that blade to her neck. She was crying. I couldn't do anything. She couldn't see me or hear me." Andrew said, tears were dropping down his face. "I can't explain what happened. I wanted to touch her just once so she could know I was there. That's when it happened. I grabbed her hand. The metal slightly cut her neck when I actually grabbed her hand. Puling it away I knew Celphie could see me."

He held his right hand out. On it was the scar from the previous battle. The one Vivli herself healed.

"I pulled that hand away, but this gift of touch was more than I knew." Andrew started to say grimly. "My spirit started to seep into her body. From that night, I have been with my sister."

Andrew put his hands on Vivli's.

"I do not want to see that ever happen again." Andrew said sincerely

His gaze pierced Vivli's eyes. She blinked.

"Now, lets eat. You look like you could use the energy." Andrew finished

As they ate Kotosumex walked into the bar. He noticed that Andrew was not piss drunk at the moment, so something was aria. Amand accompanied him. His great katana hung off of his belt. The two warriors sat at the table.

"So what is our next plan of action?" Amand asked

"I haven't a clue." Kotosumex said with a sigh

Angel walked in to the bar as well. But she was without weapon. Noticing Andrew and Vivli she sat down at the table with Koto and Amand.

"Ah Angel, glad to see you join our ranks." Amand said

"Yes, so. Anyone think of anything?" Kotosumex asked

"I have an idea." Angel said

"Well, lets hear it." Amand said

"Ok. If we are going to attack the Shadow Lord, we need to minimize their defenses." Angel said

"How do we do that?" Kotosumex asked

"We need to retake the three nations." Angel explained. "If we want to stand any chance against this monster, we have to show him our power."

The two looked at her like she was crazy. Being dead for a dozen years might do that to a person.

"Well, it's worth a shot. We will ride out to Bastok tonight. I'll find the best warriors we have and we'll have an attack to the first nation." Amand said

Vivli sees Angel on the other side of the room. She gets up. At that moment Angel spots her and she too gets up, but Angel leaves the building. Vivli quickly rushes out after her. Vivli calls out to her but Angel ignores her. She rushes up and grabs Angel's arm.

"Hey Angel…" Vivli spoke

She was cut off. Angel turned around. There was an extremely pissed off look on her face. Angel slapped Vivli so hard she fell backwards.

"But… why…" Vivli said looking up at her

"Why?" Angel said impatiently. "You ask why I'm mad? You sat there and left Celphie to die!"

Vivli couldn't comprehend what was going on. But then it came back to her. When Celphie was attacked she tried to save her. But then Voldos died. Her eyes widened in shock.

"I…i…" Vivli stuttered

"You what? You chocked. You were so self absorbed into yourself you turned your back on a fellow warrior. She was trying to save us and you left them to die!" Angel yelled

Angel turned and stormed off. Andrew came running out to see this happen. He came running up to Vivli.

"Hey what's going on?" Andrew asked

He saw Vivli on the ground holding a red cheek. She looked up at him with teary eyes. Lunging at him Vivli put her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry!" Vivli burst out saying

"Wait. Did I miss something?" Andrew asked

"I'm so sorry." Vivli continued to cry. "I almost let you die."

"Hey hey, stop. It's all right. I'm alive, no worries." Andrew said

He tried to reassure her, to at least stop her from crying again. Vivli looks up at him, eyes red cheeks stained from her tears. He took his cloak off and put it around her.

"You need to get some rest. This day has been really tiring for you." Andrew said

"I can't. Not after…" Vivli said before drifting to sleep

Andrew had a crystal vial in his hand. A small dab of it on his finger he touched her nose. The sleeping potions vapors knocked her out quickly.

Picking her up in the cloak he took her to his room. Putting her in his bed we walked out locking the door. Leaning against the wall he sighed.

"So brother. You still adore this woman who left your dear sister to die?" Celphie asked

Andrew did not answer her. He walked up to the bar and ordered a whole bottle of liquor. Placing the money down he walked outside. Approaching the boats he saw Angel with her sword swinging it around practicing it. He stands there watching it. Angel sees him, lowering her sword she speaks.

"Hey." Angel said

Andrew laughs to himself.

"Having fun with your new sword?" Andrew asked

Angel grins.

"Wanna se how good it is?" Angel asked

"I don't know… What's in it for me?" Andrew asked

Angel cocks her head.

"What do you mean by that?" Angel asked

"Just a little wager. Say I win. You have to apologize and forgive Vivli." Andrew spoke

Angel laughs.

"All right. If I win, you have to stop drinking." Angel proposed

Andrew set his bottle on the ground. Drawing his rifle he holds it with the bladed side out.

"Deal." Andrew answered

Andrew rushed at Angel. Swinging low Angel jumps over him. She swings down; Andrew tilts his head to the side narrowly avoiding the attack. Turning to face her she runs at Angel again. This time swinging high Angel rolls to the side. The Mithra swings her rapier; Andrew swings his sword to the side deflecting the attack. Andrew backed away.

"This is too heavy. I can't move fast enough." Andrew thinks to himself

Hitting a leaver the sword attachment slides off and he puts the rifle down. This time he waits for Angel to attack first. In a burst a speed Angel runs behind him. Andrew moves his weapon fast enough to block her attack. She swings again coming down. Andrew rolls out of the way. Angel comes at him again. He blocks the attack but when her sword hits his he feels a strong shock. His muscles spasm as the electricity runs through his body.

"Damnit!" Andrew yells pushing Angel away

Backing away he sees Angels body twitch.

"So, she's using magic." Andrew thinks. "I'll play your game."

Andrew slides his black out goggles on and runs in a circle around Angel. Pulling out a white crystal he throws it down on the ground. In the flash Angel is blinded. She panics and starts swinging violently. There is a kick behind her knocking her over. Recovering she raises a hand, from it a burst of flame engulfs the area.

The light fades away and there is a crash. Andrew threw a vial on the ground filling the area with black smoke. Raising both her hands Angel casts a strong aero spell blowing all the smoke away. Unable to spot Andrew she turns around. The tip of her sword scratches Andrew's throat. While a small revolver's muzzle rests on Angels forehead.

"I call that a draw." Andrew says

"I'll second that." Angel says grinning

They both lower their weapons. Stepping back from one another Angel walks over and picks up the bottle of alcohol.

"I'll hold up my end, if you promise to agree never to drink again." Angel said

Andrew sighs.

"A deal is a deal." Andrew said

He walks over and picks up his rifle. Reattaching the blade Andrew slings the gun over his shoulder. He begins walking towards the boat again. Along the way Lucia comes running to him. The female Hume has a large black scythe on her back. She lunges out and grabs him by the arm. Together they walk to the boat.

Angel stands there with the bottle. Throwing it up into the air she launches a fireball at it. The explosion sends a larger wave of fire through the air. She was nervous.

"I have no idea how we are going to win this one." Angel says to herself

She moves off to the docks sheathing her rapier. In Andrew's room Vivli is still under power of the sleeping potion. Terra's body is still weak from summoning her mother. Cifer and Seres are in their own room pining over what has happened to the world and what they are to do now.

Angel walks onto the boat.

"I don't think I can win this one." Angel thinks to herself

Legal notice. I do not own FFXI. It is property of Square-Enix. All PC's and NPC's have thier respective owners. 


	5. Wrath

That night the ship left from the docks of Norg towards Bastok. Andrew had shifted bodies to Celphie. She was sitting up on the deck gazing up at the stars. Beside her was Lucia. She held a cloth and a sand stone. She was sharpening the blade on her scythe.

"So what was that little thing between you and that other girl?" Lucia asked

Celphie still looked out onto the stars.

"I'm not really sure. My brother had this sudden urge to protect the honor of this other Mithra." Celphie said

"Really, well what did she do to "dishonor" herself?" Lucia asked

"Well she's a white mage. So in the middle of a battle she broke down, in this hesitation I almost died." Celphie said

Lucia dropped the sand stone. Looking sternly at Celphie Lucia set the scythe down.

"What?" Lucia gasped

"Yes, I don't know why Andrew would stick up for such a runt." Celphie answered

Lucia moved in closer to Celphie.

"Yeah, I don't know why he would want someone that weak. When there are so many strong women out there that can fight by his side." Lucia said

"Lucia." Celphie said

"Yes?" Lucia answered

"Calm down." Celphie spoke

Angel was in a medium sized room with two other people. Next to her was Amand, across the table was Kotosumex.

"So once we land in the port what do we do?" Amand asked

The three looked at a map of all of the city of Bastok. Pointing to the metal works Angel spoke.

"We need to get up to the top floor of the metal works. Once there we can get to the presidents office. First thing is to get the President out of the city, if he is still alive." Angel said

"Well what if he is possessed like the others?" Kotosumex asked

"If you encounter any possessed civilians, which I'm sure you will. If you fight them just knock them out. I don't want too many casualties." Angel said

"You're telling me that we can't kill anyone?" Amand asked

"Yes, I can purify their souls and bodies returning them to normal. But until we get to the metal works I don't want you killing anyone." Angel said

Amand looked grim at the map.

"What is in the metal works?" Kotosumex asked

"Andrew told me that Cid was working researching the power of the crystals. If he has a rifle that can harness their power I want to see what else Cid has locked away in that city." Angel said

"All right, but what if we run into anymore demons." Amand asked

"Those you can kill. I'll have a watch dog around to keep an eye on you two," Angel said

The ship finally came to a stop once it docked in the port of Bastok. For every warrior that came with there were four other guards that came with him or her. Angel and Celphie led the group. Celphie was running ahead to scout out the area. They encountered very few lost souls. Those that were seen were quickly knocked out. The city was pretty much empty. Amand and Kotosumex were left to search the entire city to see how the population faired.

Celphie got to the metal works; searching for any equipment she found something a bit more useful. It was Cid himself.

"Cid… wake up." Celphie said trying to wake him

"Huh… what?" Cid asked

"Good, your still alive." Celphie said. "We need to get you out of here."

"Celphie my dear, is that you?" Cid asked

"Yes, now we need to hurry." Celphie said

"Oh there's no rush, here I have something for you." Cid said

Cid was in his laboratory when Celphie found him. He got up wearily. It looked like after the attack he feint death and got away from the demons. Unlocking a closet he pulled from it a large metal box.

"Here, I'm sure you can put this to better use then I can." Cid said smiling

Handing the box to Celphie she opened it. With in it was a large crystal.

"What am I to do with this?" Celphie asked

"While researching I found out that in abundance crystals like these can amplify magical abilities." Cid said

"But I can't use magic." Celphie said

"Well, I'm sure there is someone left alive who can put this to use." Cid said

Celphie closed the box. Thanking Cid she took him with her to the lower levels of the metal works. Celphie wanted to get him out of the city first.

Angel was in the markets district waiting for Celphie to return. She had gotten reports from Amand and Kotosumex. Searching almost all of Bastok the two couldn't find anyone.

"This is just weird. Where is everyone?" Angel thought to herself

She had four guards spanned out over the area.

"Angel?" Celphie said

Over a link-pearl Angel received a message from Celphie.

"Yes?" Angel responded

"I found some one alive. But there isn't anyone else in the city." Celphie said

"Who did you find?" Angel asked

"Cid." Celphie said

"Really…" Angel questioned

"Yes. I'm going to taking him to the boat right now." Celphie said

"Ok, I'll be waiting out here then." Angel said

Angel put the green link pearl back in her pocket. Looking out over the area she grew unnerved.

"Why is this place so disturbing to be in?" Angel asked herself

She called back her guards. She stepped away from the fountain in the center of the markets district. The five were walking back to the port.

"Hmmm, this should be fun." A voice spoke

As the five were coming up to a gateway out stepped a tall male Elvaan. He wore dark red armor with a long black katana. Angel saw this and stopped moving. He turned and faced the five. Angels eyes widened in horror. The Elvaan grinned evilly. Angel turned around to run and there he was standing in front of her. The four guards around Angel fell in two. Their bodies dropped to the floor in a bloody mess.

"Hello Angel. It has been such a long time." Elnroth spoke

Celphie had just taken Cid to the boat. She stepped off the boat and saw Amand and Kotosumex walking up.

"So you guys didn't find anyone?" Celphie asked

"Nope, not a one." Amand answered

They walked on to the boat.

"Say, have either of you heard from Angel?" Celphie asked

The two looked at each other. Then they turned to Celphie.

"Oh shit…" Celphie said

"My dear Angel, how have the years treated you?" Elnroth asked

"I've been fine, you don't really age when you're dead." Angel answered

"Oh that's right. You did pass away didn't you." Elnroth said

The Elvaan held his katana in its sheath.

"Guess, all things are inevitable." Elnroth said

He popped the sword out of its sheath with his thumb. Angel couldn't move. She was paralyzed in fear. She could never beat Elnroth in a sword fight. And if he has been corrupted by the Shadow Lord's magic he will be much stronger. Elnroth drew his sword and raised it to eye level.

"What have we here?" Elnroth said. "Are you afraid?"

Angel couldn't speak. Elnroth raised his sword to her throat.

"You are smart not to run." Elnroth said. "For I have been reincarnated by the Shadow Lord. I have a new title to go by. You may call me Wrath."

He pushed the blade to her skin. The slightest pressure and the skin separated under the blade. There was a small trickle of blood running down her neck.

"Such a sweet feeling. You have been through so much pain, let me end it in a quick bliss of horror." Elnroth said

Bringing his sword up Elnroth swung. A gunshot came from behind them. Elnroth deflected the shot. Angel took this opportunity to run away.

"Get away. Take the rest and get far away from here!" Angel yelled

Celphie cocked her rifle. Lucia stood behind her with her scythe drawn. They did not run. Wrath stood with his sword laughing.

"More people to slaughter. Mercy be damned, this will be entertaining." Elnroth yelled

In a rush Elnroth charged Angel. She brought her sword up to block the attack. Elnroth moved so quick he swung past her sword. Under Angel's rapier he swung hitting her in the chest. The force blew Angel across the market. Before she reached the other side Elnroth was there hitting her again this time into the air. Above her body he appeared again, Wrath struck Angel with such force she was blown to the ground. Hitting the stone pavement below her she was forced into the ground by about 2 feet. There, Angel lied, eyes open, completely out. Her lungs were empty from the strikes. Elnroth stood over her body. He laughed.

"She isn't dead yet. But you all will be soon enough." Elnroth said

Celphie shot at him. Wrath moved so quickly he just vanished. Lucia raised her scythe up to guard when she was hit from behind. Wrath kicked her across the area. Lucia landed skidding along the ground. Clephie turned around to face Elnroth. As she faced him Wrath moved his sword to the point of touching Celphie's face. If she moved the blade would be in her skull.

"So what shall it be?" Elnroth asked

He turned deflecting a strike from behind. There, Amand and Kotosumex were attacking Wrath. Celphie ducked out of the way and ran to Angel. Using a vial of smelling salts she was able to bring Angel back to consciousness. They didn't exchange words. Angel sat up. Putting a hand on Celphie, Angel, spoke a quick spell. The world around Celphie slowed.

"What is this?" Celphie asked

Angel did the same to herself.

"Haste…" Angel said

She drew her rapier and rushed at Elnroth. The enchantment boosted her speed. The two were attacking Elnroth now. The two warriors were moving faster then Wrath could keep up. Some of their hits were landing on his flesh and armor. Dropping low Elnroth swung around himself pushing the two back. He closes in to attack Angel. She puts her hands out trying to cast aero. He planned on using it to blow Wrath back so she could regroup herself. As Angel cast the spell Wrath moved around Angel bypassing her magic completely. He swung again knocking her to a wall. Upon impact Angel was on the verge of losing consciousness again. But there was something at her chest that brought her back rather quickly. Elnroth held the tip of his sword to Angel's chest. With a quick movement he pushed the whole sword through her body into the wall. He pushed it till the hilt rested on her skin. Angel was screaming with tears streaming down her face. At a loss for words she just screamed in pain.

"So many memories. What does this bring back for you my dear?" Elnroth asked

He grinned in her agony. He let go of the sword. Pulling a dagger out of his belt he raised it to her eyes.

"So much pain you must be in.?" Wrath spoke. "How else can I add to it?"

Elnroth put the daggers edge to Angels skin, slowly carving into her face. Slowly it moved to her eye. Before Elnroth could he was pulled back by a very strong figure.

Titan materialized and threw him across the market district. He then turned to Angel and pulled the sword out of her, Angel crashed to the ground trying to heal herself. Wrath came running to the pair. He knocked Titan aside rushing at Angel. Swiftly picking up his sword he swung at her. But the attack never connected.

Angel summoned her armor and wings. Jumping into the sky she flew up away from his attacks. She held her arms out and summoned a long black staff. Holding his she caused it to cast a bolt of lightning down to strike Wrath. Elnroth faltered and fell to one knee. IN this instance Angel dropped to the ground summoning Carbuncle.

"Carbuncle, go!" Angel yelled

The blue summoned creature ran at Wrath. Jumping into the air he gathered all of his magical energy.

"Searing Light!" Angel called out

A beam of concentrated light burst through the red ruby on Carbuncles head. Elnroth's body was deeply manifested by the corruption. Using all of their combined energy they were able to push the corruption spell out of Elnroth body. Elnroth fell down once the attack stopped.

Angel released Carbuncle. She used the staff as a support to help herself walk. Slowly Elnroth's natural spirit seeped back into his body. Rising up he saw Angel walking towards him. Her wings were slumped to either side. Using all of her energy she lost her focus and released her staff. Falling Elnroth dashed out catching her.

"Angel. What the hell happened?" Elnroth asked

He held Angel's body. The scale armor encased her figure. But there was a growing red stain over her abdomen. Putting a hand over hit he felt a warm wet liquid. Holding his hand up he saw his hand dripping with blood. It was slowly seeping out through her cuff and legs. Elnroth looked at the bloody sword on the ground and how everyone around him stared at him with distrust.

"Angel, you're going to be fine." Elnroth tried say in a calm voice

Angel looked up to him and smiled.

'I'm glad to see your better…" Angel spoke just before passing out

Legal Notice. I do not own FFXI. It is property of Square-Enix. All PC's and NPC's have thier respective owners. 


	6. Apathy

The ship was pulling into the dock in Norg. Elnroth was doing what he could to bandage up the wound in Angel's chest. He managed to slow the bleeding but the hemorrhaging was not stopping. Seeing the walkways of the port Celphie dropped her rifle and started running towards the edge of the boat. Jumping she leapt through the air rolling to a stop on the boards. Regaining her balance she started running to the bar. Pushing the doors open she ran down the stairs to her room. Knowing it was locked she didn't try to use her key. Jumping again she rammed the door full force blowing it off its hinges.

Vivli was asleep all day. When the potions effect wore off the tiny Mithra awoke to find herself in a whole new surrounding. Getting out of the bed she found a note on the table next to the bed.

"_Sorry about using that potion on you. You looked like you needed the sleep, and I don't think you would appreciate being knocked out with a more forceful manner. The dresser has a few pairs of clothing. There is a bath if you choose to use it. The door is locked from the inside so no one can get in."_

_Andrew_

"Well that was nice of him." Vivli said to herself

Getting up she noticed just how dirty she was. Her robes her starting to become stiff from all the grime that accumulated on them. A mixture of blood and dirt made for quite a harsh stain. Taking the robes off she found the hot spring in Andrew's room rather nice. Once Vivli finished washing herself she wrapped herself in a towel. Moving to he dresser Vivli opened the doors.

"Someone needs to look into other colors." Vivli said

Vivli opened the dresser to find over a dozen sets of clothing, all black. Sorting through the colorless dresses and shirts she found some robes that would fit her. Laying them out on the bed Vivli was about to change into them when she could hear a commotion coming from above her, a rapid series of footsteps closing in then a crash.

Celphie knocked the door down running into the room. Spotting the now naked Mithra she immediately turned and ran out of the room.

"Change into something now!" Celphie yelled

Vivli was standing there in total confusion.

"What the…?" Vivli uttered

"Do it now or I'm dragging you out of here naked!" Celphie yelled

Hearing her tone Vivli knew Celphie was serious. Throwing the robe on Vivli put her sandal's on and ran out of the tavern with Celphie.

Elnroth was running into the town carrying Angel. He spotted Celphie running back with another Mithra wearing all black. Elnroth set Angel down. Vivli came up looking at Angel's dying body.

"What happened to her?" Vivli asked

"Can we heal her first then talk?" Elnroth asked

Vivli nodded and went to work casting the strongest curing spells she knew. Vivli tried the best she could but this wound just would not close up all the way. Exhausting herself Vivli stared forlorn at Angel. Vivli held her head in frustration.

"Why can't I help her?" Vivli cried

Cid was walking by with a large metal box. Noticing there was a mage trying to heal another and failing, Cid opened the box. Reaching in he removed a smaller box holding a ring. There was a smaller crystal being bound in the ring. Walking to Vivli he handed it to her.

"Here, put this on then try again." Cid said

Vivli took the ring and gazed into it. Hesitating Vivli put the ring on her right hand and tried the strongest curing spell she knew. There was an eruption of white light. It flooded the area as Vivli cast her spell. The crystal in the ring was amplifying the effects of the curing spell. The wound closed up fully. Angel stopped hemorrhaging. Opening her eyes she looked out to the people around her. She sat up. There wasn't even pain left over. Putting a hand over her chest there wasn't a scar to even show she was hurt.

"…the hell?" Angel said

Vivli smiled.

"I'm so glad your ok!" Vivli cried out

Vilvi hugged Angel. Angel was about to push her away when she remembered her promise.

"Yes. Thanks." Angel said empathetically

Angel stood up brushing herself off.

"Elnroth, may I have a word with you?" Angel asked

The two walked off like nothing had ever happened. Vivli watched them walk away, then her attention was quickly diverted to the ring she wore.

"Wow. This thing is powerful." Vivli said

"Ah, excellent. I never had a chance to test it, so I'm glad to see it works." Cid said

Vivli was about to remove it when Cid motioned not too.

"No, you don't have too. Since you were the first to use it and have it work you can keep it. I'm sure you can use that to a better use then me hording it to myself." Cid said

"Thanks." Vivli said

Angel and Elnroth were walking through Norg when the two ducked into an empty room.

"Alright, can you tell me what happened?" Angel asked

Elnroth looked to the floor. Folding his arms he spoke.

"Are you sure you want to hear what I have to say?" Elnroth asked

"Just tell me." Angel insisted

"Ok, the Shadow Lord is back, that much I'm sure you know." Elnroth asked

"Yes." Angel answered

"Well, once he was resurrected he took the form of you. Using this guise he killed everyone who came to stop him. Including all of your friends." Elnroth said. "And if this is what he did with me, I'm sure he did the same to the rest."

Angel started too look upset.

"Wha… what about Zanu?" Angel asked in a broken voice

Elnroth sighed.

"The last I saw before I died. Zanu rose and took the Shadow Lords side." Elnroth explained

Angel tried to hide her face.

"Zanu…" Angel said

Elnroth tried to comfort her but Angel just ran out of the room to the docks. Onto the boat she demanded that they leave again.

"I'm sorry miss, but we aren't leaving again until we get word from our leader." The ships captain spoke

"Damnit!" Angel yelled

Angel ran to the center of the docks and started chanting. Holding her hands together she finished her spell. Behind her, wings materialized on her back. Spreading them out Angel launched her self and started flying northwest.

Others started coming out of houses trying to figure out what was going on. Elnroth came running out.

"Angel! Did anyone see where Angel ran off too?" Elnroth yelled

The Elvaan was running through the streets of Norg until he ran into the ships captain.

"Are you the one yelling about that Mithra?" He asked

"Yes. Do you know where she went?" Elnroth asked

"I don't know for sure. But, she came running up to my boat yelling something about how she wanted us to leave for Sandoria." He answered

"Oh damn…" Elnroth spoke

Hours later, Angel was flying swiftly to Sandoria. She was in a state of unstable emotions. Angel was extremely angry and completely saddened at the same time. She couldn't think rationally anymore. All she wanted to do was go get her friends back. Angel landed outside of Sandoria. Setting down she summoned her armor and drew her sword. Inside the gates there were dozens of demons walking about. All of the citizens of Sandoria were no-where to be found. Only the demons the Shadow lord brought with him existed in this huge city. Angel casually walked through the streets. Soon the demons saw her and instantly swarmed her. Their strikes were either blocked by her armor or parried away. It only took a few strikes from Angel's rapier. The weapon bore right through the demons thick skin. Angel was carving a path through the growing force of demons.

"Heh heh heh…" Envy laughed

She was watching the Mithra's plight from above. The corrupted Elvaan stepped down from the houses jumped down into the fray.

"Hey!" Envy yelled. "Think you can make it to the castle?"

Angel saw this figure taunt her. Swinging more rapidly Angel was moving quicker through the crowd of demons. Envy ran ahead. Strikes left and right were sending demons reeling back in pain. Working her way through the demons, Angel found herself at the steps to a castle in North Sandoria. At the doors there Envy stood clapping.

"Good work!." Envy cheered

The Elvaan motioned to all of the demons to move away creating a circle around the two.

"I'm so glad to see you came all the way out here." Envy praised. "I'm even happier you came here alone. Is it because you just wanted to see me?"

Envy walked down the steppes with her arms out.

"Come here Angel. I've missed you so much." Envy spoke

"…ginryu…" Angel said

"Oh, they're no need for those titles anymore. You may call me Envy." Envy said. " Now come here and give me a hug."

Angel looked at her friend. Her skin was that of a shade of grey. But the rest of her looked the same. Ginryu was always taller then her. But this figure didn't seem so threatening. Angel walked towards Ginryu with her arms out. The two stood there in the mass of demons embracing each other.

"So what brings you here?" Envy asked

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry I wasn't there." Angel cried

"Oh you needn't cry over such things. In fact, I'm much better now. I'm happy again." Envy said

Angel's hands were glowing behind Ginryu. She was in the midst of summoning Carbuncle. The light faded away. Angel let go of Ginryu and she stepped away. Looking at her Angel saw the same humble woman that she knew for years. Angel put her hands on her head and fell to her knees.

"Why am I doing this? Why do I even care?" Angel thought. "I always try to save everyone and all I do is fail and make things worse."

"I'm tired of getting myself killed for this to just happen all over again." Angel said

Ginryu knelt down and extended her hand to Angel.

"Then join us." Envy said

The Mithra looked up to Envy with teary eyes.

"I can't. I have so much I need to do…" Angel said

"There is no need to shoulder that responsibility any more." Envy said sweetly

Angel's form was shifting. Her skin was slowly fading to grey. Her eyes opened in shock. Angel felt a sharp pain drive through her spine all the way to her brain. It was shaking her body. It felt like her heart was stopping and all of the blood in her body was solidifying. Angel's vision was still focused but it was distant. Then Angel could see herself leave her own body.

Angel's skin was now all grey. Her fur shifter colors to match her complexion. The nails on her fingers sharpened as they too lengthened. Her ears grew longer and pointed straight back. The brown hair she had changed to a pitch black. The pupils in her eyes changed to black from green. Envy grinned at this sight.

"Rise, Apathy." Envy cackled

Angel arose from the ground. Her body and soul had changed. She was now a corrupted lost soul.

"Angel!" A voice yelled out

From the port of Sandoria, Celphie Amand and Kotosumex were running to the Castle. All of the demons saw them but just parted. There was Apathy awaiting them.

"Angel!" Kotosumex called out

Apathy walked towards them. She held a single hand out. Apathy was gathering a small orb of negative energy. The three saw her and couldn't believe what was happening.

"So. Who wants to die first?" Apathy asked

Tossing the orb of negative energy at the three they scattered. An explosion sent them all in different directions. Kotosumex threw daggers at Angel. Each one hit her. Piercing her flesh Angel stood there unfazed.

"Is that all you can do?" Apathy asked

Reaching into the air a black rapier materialized in her hands. She dashed out attacking Kotosumex. With three quick strikes Apathy landed on the ground. Koto landed on the ground in three parts. Angel pulled the knives out of her arms. Putting her sword up she blocked Amand's strike.

"You are weak. I knew you would turn on us." Amand growled

"Aw… isn't that sweet of you." Apathy replied

Pushing Amand back Apathy released her rapier and started colleting energy again. The Elvaan charged at her, hoping to strike before she could use her next attack. Grinning, Apathy pushed her arms forward. She unleashed a beam of negative energy. It hit the warrior eating away at his body. Quickly his form disintegrated to ash. A few bones fell to the ground. As Apathy savored her victory she was shot from behind. A gaping hole appeared in her chest. Putting a hand over this wound it did not bleed. Apathy turned around and spotted Celphie crouching, aiming her rifle at Apathy.

"What are you?" Celphie stuttered nervously

Apathy grinned again.

"I'm was your last hope for this world." Apathy spoke

She walked to Celphie. Moving her hands outward.

"But I decided against it." Apathy spoke. "Do you have any idea what I had to go through?"

Celphie cocked her rifle and fired again. A bullet tore through her arm blowing it off. There was no blood. A thick black form shot out catching her arm. It pulled it back to Apathy's body reattaching it.

"I rather live out my day's with my friends here then keep getting hurt and almost dieing." Apathy went on

Celphie fired again. Another hole was punched into Angel's frail form. It regenerated almost instantly.

"If your so hell bent on killing me and saving this helpless land feel free to die with some sort of selfless honor!" Apathy yelled

Dashing out to attack Celphie a blur ran across the street picking her up and jumping out of the way.

"I think being a martyr right now isn't the best way to help the situation." Elnroth said

He set Celphie down. Looking at Angel he felt grim.

"This will not end well." Elnroth said sullenly

Drawing his katana a surge of demons advanced on his position. To his surprise they all fell, but not by his hand. Apathy drove through the lines destroying the demons. She stood in the center of their mutilated bodies. Smiling with black blood dripping off of her hands she spoke.

"You will die by my hand. None other shall be granted this." Apathy said

Envy was sitting on the steps to the castle in Sandoria. She could only watch this sight. Nothing could be going better than this.

"I have turned the one you had all your faith in against you. Now, what are you fools going to do now?" Envy thought to herself

Apathy cracked her knuckles swinging away the blood that was dripping from her fingertips. Taking small steps towards Elnroth she stopped. She could feel something familiar. Elnroth takes this opportunity. He slashes out knocking Apathy aside while he grabs Celphie. The two start running swiftly away from Angel.

"Don't run, the fun is about to begin." Apathy spoke

She held her arms down to her sides running after them. Picking one arm up she jumped. Closing in on the two fleeing forces she faltered. Striking down with one claw Elnroth easily blocked it.

"What is this?" Apathy thought

Regaining her stance, Apathy growled. Preparing to attack again she spotted two Mithra running towards her.

"Vivli, get out of here!" Elnroth yelled

"I'm trying to get that one out of here. I followed her!" Vivli called back

Terra was running ahead of Vivli. Elnroth tried to catch her as he ran past her. Terra ducked down and evaded his grasp. She kept running. Apathy saw this Mithra running to her.

"What does this creature think she is doing?" Apathy thought

Raising a claw to attack her Apathy stopped again. Terra ran out to Angel.

"Mommy!" Terra yelled

Apathy growled again and swung down attacking Terra. Terra put her arms out. Terra dodged her attack and wrapped her arms around her corrupted mother.

"Mother please…" Terra cried

Apathy heard these words. Something in her head stopped her from striking this girl.

"Ehh… damnit." Envy said

Envy stood up and walked towards Apathy.

"You are under my power. Now kill this child!" Envy yelled

Envy was able to reconnect the spell over Angel. Her eyes went bland and black. Raising her claw she went to strike again. Terra held her mother tighter.

"Mother. Please come back." Terra said

Legal notice. I do not own FFXI. It is property of Square-Enix. All PC's and NPC's have thier respective owners. 


	7. Envy

"This world is dead."

Angel lied in the main square of Northern Sandoria. Her surroundings were familiar.

"This isn't the material plane." Angel said

The Mithra stood up. Getting to her feet she could feel a deep hurt in her chest.

"What happened?" Angel asked herself

The city was empty. But it wasn't Sandoria. It looked like the grand city of the Elvaan. However, it was on a mirrored plane. Angel walked through the streets trying to get her thoughts together. Walking to Southern Sandoria Angel could hear something feint. It was a soft sobbing. Picking up her pace Angel started running trying to find the cause of this sound. Coming around a corner Angel spotted a female Elvaan sitting alone in front of the auction houses. Walking up to her Angel slowly uncovered something horrifying.

"Ginryu?" Angel asked

The Elvaan looked up with red eyes. Her cheeks were damp from the tears.

Apathy struck down at Terra. Her claw was repelled from Terra's flesh. A magical force warded it away. Apathy was in searing pain from the deflection. Struggling to get out of her grip, Apathy was still in Terra's grasp. Terra's aura grew vibrantly. It was engulfing Apathy at this point. Apathy stopped moving, her body fell limp.

"Damnit!" Envy yelled

Envy drew a long black spear. Wielding it in two hands she charged at the group, aiming for Terra.

Angel ran at Ginryu. The distraught Elvaan stood up, in her sobs she started to smile.

"Angel?" Ginryu said

Angel ran up, jumping to hold her she fell short. Grabbing her midsection Angel forgot how tall she was.

"What are you doing here, more importantly where are we?" Angel asked

"I don't know. All I can remember is that being killing me. After that I appeared here. I can't leave the city. And there is no one else here." Ginryu explained

Angel gritted her teeth. Her mind felt absent. Ginryu let go and stepped back. Angel's body was fading in and out. Angel noticed it too.

"No! You can't leave me here alone!" Ginryu yelled

Angel could feel something pulling her away. Trying to keep her mind in one place Angel yelled.

"Cifer is alive!" Angel yelled

Ginryu stopped. These words hit her. There was a small spark of happiness in her heart.

"And I am coming back to get you!" Angel yelled before she faded away completely

"Do you know what your doing?" Vivli asked

"No, but I don't have a choice right now." Terra said in a panic

Vivli took off the ring Cid gave to her. Handing it to Terra she put it on. With the ring on Terra could feel her magical energy and power being amplified. Summoning Carbuncle took little effort, if any at all. The blue summoned creature came to Terra's side. The two mages put their hands on Angel's body.

"Carbuncle!" Terra yelled. "Use Searing Light!"

Carbuncle nodded. Jumping into the air he gathered a large amount of light energy. A flash erupted from his ruby. It purified Angel's body. The corruption spell Envy had put on her bleed from Angel's body. The light faded and Angel opened her eyes. She looked up to see the two Mithra mages looking down at her.

"Wha… what just happened?" Angel asked

Leaning up she noticed her hands. They were stained black. The color would not leave her hands. Her mind fully connected with her body. Angel leapt to her feet. Seeing Envy stand there with her Spear trying to attack Elnroth. Angel was angry and had to make her promise real, and now.

She ran out to Envy. Running past Elnroth, Angel dropped low and swung a leg out tripping Envy.

"Damn wench." Envy yelled

Envy turned to Angel. This time Envy charged at Angel. Angel started to run as well. Envy thrust her spear at Angel. Angel ducked low, putting an arm out she caught the spear. Pushing it up she came to a stop a foot before Envy. Angel held Envy's spear. Speaking quickly the ground erupted behind Angel. Titan rose grabbing the spear breaking it. Envy dropped back. Using her own magic she threw orbs of negative energy at Angel. One hit her causing a large explosion.

"Ha. Yes!" Envy gloated

The debris cleared. There were two Angel's standing there, they rushed at Evny. Garuda used her blink spell to create multiple shadows of Angel. Envy had only destroyed one of the two. Envy ran back again. She threw a second orb of negative energy. The last shadow took the blow. Envy was left drained for a moment. Trying to run away from Angel she tried to turn but didn't move. Shiva had used her ice magic to freeze Envy's feet to the ground. Angel ran up with Carbuncle following closely behind her. Carbuncle instinctively cast his Searing Light. The beam of light flew from the glowing red ruby on his head. Hitting Evny it blasted the corrupted soul out of Ginryu's body.

Ginryu slumped to the ground. Her skin went back to a nice tan from grey. Angel was tired but smiled.

"Lets get you home." Angel said

She lent over grabbing her arm. Elnroth walked over and helped her up. He showed Angel to the boat. Once everyone gathered there the ship left the port. Ginryu was still unconscious. Angel had leaned her against the side of the wall in one of the rooms. She sat next to her waiting for her to awake. All Angel could do was stare at her black stained hands. But up above things were another matter.

Celphie was walking up on deck extremely aggravated. Vivli saw her and walked over to find out what was wrong.

"Hey… Celphie?" Vivli asked nervously

"What do you want?" Celphie shot back

"Umm… do you mind if I talk to you?" Vivli asked again

Celphie sighed.

"Go ahead." Celphie answered

"Are you upset?" Vivli calmly asked

Celphie gave her a dead glare.

"I'm bloody pissed off!" Celphie yelled

Vivli was scared now. Bring what courage she had Vivli continued to talk.

"Why are you mad though?" Vivli asked

Celphie grumbled.

"The leader of the last of the survivors is dead. Kotosumex and Amand are dead. And that damn woman killed them with her own hands." Celphie said

Vivli's mind clicked. Those two did come with them. Now she knows why they didn't return.

"And now, I have to take up this responsibility." Celphie said

In the dark Vivli could barely make out Celphie's face. Celphie turned away.

"I'm not sure if I can handle this much longer." Celphie said. Her voice was starting to crack. "This is all too much. Only a week ago I was in Bastok living a life I had always wished for. And now, I don't think this will ever be the same."

Vivli walked closer to Celphie. The moon had hit the peak over head. There was a clod wind blowing over the sea. Vivli shivered slightly. Andrew had turned around. He had a slight smile on his face. He took off his vest and put it around Vivli.

"Go under the deck and get some rest. The moment we arrive in Norg we'll be preparing to leave for Windurst." Andrew said. He was obviously faking this enthused act.

As Vivli walked away Andrew slumped against the side of the ship. He closed his eyes.

"Dear brother, if you are in so much pain why must you carry on. It can be ended." Celphie said

Andrew held his head in his hands.

"I can't. I just can't give up now." Andrew said

Celphie's spirit walked along the deck. In the moonlight her ghostly form could be seen. She slowly walked around. Andrew just sat with his eyes closed.

"Why can't it be like before? Every passing day I can't help but feel guilty." Andrew said. "I'm slowly ending your life."

Celphie just walked around on the ship. Under the moons rays she looked up engulfing the lunar light. She slowly took rhythmic strides. This grew into steps and soon she was dancing across the boards.

"For every day that we are together. It will bring us closer to the day that I may be with you in our next life." Celphie said

Andrew looked up from his hands. He could see his sister dancing in the night.

"I owe you for so much. I don't think there is anything I could do to make it up to you for all that you have done." Andrew spoke

Celphie continued to dance around the deck.

"There are only two things I could ever ask of you my dear brother." Celphie said. "And until I need to ask them of you, I must insist that you live happily."

Andrew laughed slightly. He stood up. Walking to Celphie he stopped and bowed.

"Mind if I have this dance?" Andrew asked

Celphie stopped and curtsied to him. Andrew knelt down. On one knee their body fell to the ground in a trance. Andrew's ghost form stood in the moonlight holding a hand to her sister. Celphie took his hand. Stepping in perfect unison the two danced across the deck of the ship. Slowly turning and stepping the two moved in circles. Celphie moved in closer to her brother. Putting her head on his shoulder she spoke softly.

"I just wish the world was the way it was before. That we wouldn't have to fight anymore." Celphie said

Andrew smiled.

"I remember a old warrior told me once. Peace can't be achieved without war." Andrew said. "If we get through this. If we can just get through this."

Vivli walked down below deck. She stopped. Looking back she turned around to walk back up onto the deck. She could hear two people talking. Peeking up she saw Celphie dancing around. She was in shock. Barely able to hear what they were saying. Vivli watched as Andrew walked to this ghostly figure. Andrew's body fell down, the Mithra almost went into shock seeing the two figures dance around on the deck. Vivli was in awe just watching them. But just as they stopped moving the two vanished. Vivli blinked. But they were nowhere to be seen. Andrew's body got up. It looked like he was struggling to get up. Vivli was tempted to run out and help him. But he would know she was watching them.

"To hell with it." Vivli said

She ran out onto the deck rushing over to Andrew. She helped him get up. Vivli was surprised at his skin. His whole body was ice cold. Vivli helped walk him down to a room. Getting him to a bed he just collapsed, too bad for Vivli. He had his arm around her shoulders as a support. Due to her size he just pulled her down with him. Andrew was sprawled out on the bed. Vivli was lying next to him; she tried to get out from under his arm. But it was incredibly heavy. She felt something on her back. It was prodding her. But it was inside Andrew's sleeve. Try as she might Vivli couldn't move. Andrew smiled. Lifting his arm Vivli rolled out. Quickly afterwards, his arm came back crashing down onto the bed.

"What are you wearing?" Vivli asked

Andrew laughed slightly.

"Two layers of thick cloth, one layer of fine silk, and a single layer of thick ceramic tiles." Andrew said

"How can you walk in that?" Vivli asked

Andrew's body started to regain its strength. He rolled over. Unbuttoning his trench coat he slowly pulled it off. Dropping it to the floor it landed loudly.

"That would be the ceramic tiles." Andrew said.

Unzipping the heavy coat he slipped it off as well. He dropped it to the ground over the coat. All he was wearing now was a thin black shirt. It had no sleeves and was cut off rather short. Vivli looked at his body. It was true what he said earlier. He shared the body of his sister. But there was something that Andrew was trying to hide.

"You don't have to stay here." Andrew said

There were scars covering her body, marks from swords, magic, and arrows. Vivli looked at them. It was saddening to see them. Andrew held his arms close to his chest.

"It is a bit easier to move around with out all of that armor on." Andrew said

He looked distracted.

"Well, I guess I'll be going to bed then." Vivli said

Vivli got up and walked to the door. Walking out into the main hall of the ship there was Elnroth sitting holding his sword meditating. Terra was sleeping next to Angel. Angel and Ginryu were leaning against the wall. Vivli sat down across from Angel. She tried to get comfortable but wasn't used to sleeping on a ship.

"You know, if you asked nicely, I'm sure Andrew over there would let you share his bed." Angel said

Vivli blushed.

"No… what makes you think he would do that?" Vivli asked

"You can't be that clueless." Angel asked. "Haven't you seen how he acts around you?"

"What do you mean?" Angel inquired

"No…" Vivli said. "I don't really notice anything."

"Never mind then." Angel said

She put an arm around Terra. Terra moved closer to her mother. The ship moved through the night back to Norg. From there the group would have to bring the news of a defeat and a victory.

Legal notice. I do not own FFXI. It is property of Square-Enix. All PC's and NPC's have thier respective owners. 


	8. Sugar, We're Goin Down

The ship had just docked from Sandoria. From the ships hull came its crew. Distraught, Angel emerged from the lower deck. She and Elnroth were helping Ginryu off of the boat. Terra was sent off, she ran off of the ship running to a building.

"Hold on Ginryu." Angel said

The elvaan was in a pit of despair. The last this woman could remember was seeing her own child dead, the very last of her family gone. She had simply given up on living. Elnroth and Angel brought her down the ships ramp. Footsteps came running to them.

"Ginryu… Look." Angel told her

Ginryu lifter her head. She blinked. Tears in her eyes slightly blurred the image of her son.

"Cifer?" Ginryu asked

"Mom!" Cifer called out

Ginryu took to her own two feet. She leapt at her son. Embracing him she started to cry in joy.

"Cifer… I can't believe it. Your alive." Ginryu cried

Ginryu held her son tightly. Needless to say it was starting to draw a crowd.

"Mom… you mind? Your kind of embarrassing me." Cifer said

Seeing this made Angel smile slightly. Then was quickly stopped by her constant memories. She put a hand on her head.

"Lets go Elnroth." Angel said sullenly

The two walked away from the site. Getting up from the ship, Andrew snuck off the ship. Walking to an opposite end of the ship he jumped landing on a pier. Casually walking he was headed to a separate house. Knocking on the door it opened.

"I have some grave news." Andrew said

Vivli crawled up to the deck of the ship. She could barley keep her balance on the rocking boat.

"We need to find a better way to get from city to city." Vivli said

Walking down the ramp Vivli saw Ginryu talking with Cifer. Seres was close next to Cifer. Then there was Terra. Her frail body walked away from the trio. Vivli started after her. Moving quickly to catch up to her Terra sat down on a hill facing the ocean.

"Hey there…" Vivli said cheerfully

Terra looked up to the other Mithra.

"Yes?" Terra asked

"Mind if I sit here?" Vivli asked

Terra motioned her to sit down. Vivli walked over and crouched down and sat on the ground.

"So, any reason why a white mage is wearing all black?" Terra asked

Vivli was sort of shocked at her words. Then looked at what she was wearing.

"Oh this?" Vivli said. "These are just on loan."

Vivli was wearing a long black robe. It looked like it was to be worn under another set of armor.

"Nice color." Terra said

"Yeah, I think Celphie needs to invest in some new clothes. Why not some pink or blue." Vivli said

"Something tells me that Celphie isn't the kind of woman to wear girly stuff." Terra said

"You have no idea." Vivli said

Andrew walked out of the house looking downtrodden. Words from the conversation he had just had with the rest of the guards and members of the remaining forces that could stand against the shadow Lord leaving him with sole responsibility as the new leader. No one was told yet. But before he could get on with the preconceived plan of reclaiming the nations they told him to rest. He had been brutally attacked and wounded. It would do him good to take a few days off. As an impulse Andrew walked into the same tavern he usually went to. That and his room was in the same building. Upon entering he sat down at a far table. Sinking down into his chair Andrew could only hide his face as fear ate away at him.

"Brother? Are you alright?" Celphie asked

"I'm fine. It's just all of this is a little much. I'm know I've been saying this a lot lately but, I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I have nowhere to turn now. There is nothing for me to do." Andrew explained

"You need something to take the weight off of your mind." Celphie told him.

Footsteps came running up to him from behind.

"Andrew!" Lucia called out

Lucia bolted to Andrew. She reached around him holding him tightly.

"Lu…cia…" Andrew struggled to speak

"I was so worried about you. You have to stop leaving with out telling me." Lucia cried

Lucia was embracing Andrew tightly, so much that her armor was hurting him. He pushed back trying to get out of her grasp. Lucia finally noticed and let go.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Lucia panicked

Lucia quickly took off her armor. Placing the heavy, and spikey, plate male down Lucia sat down across from Andrew wearing only a tight shirt and pants, and nothing else than that. Andrew cocked an eye at Lucia.

"Are you insane?" Andrew asked

"To be a Dark Knight one must give a little of themselves to darkness so that they may harness the power of anger, hatred, and sorrow with out becoming fully corrupted." Lucia boldly spoke

Andrew, after listening to this speech, yet again cocked an eye at Lucia.

"So I'll take that as a yes." Andrew mocked

Lucia and Andrew laughed. Lucia noticed that Andrew looked rather distracted. Trying to think of something Lucia just did what she usually did in these situations. Say the first thing that comes to mind.

"Why are you looking so down?" Lucia asked

Sure it may not be subtle, but it worked from time to time.

"Well." Andrew said cautiously. "You're looking at the new leader of the remaining adventures."

Lucia's eyes went wide. Standing up she raised a hand over her heart.

"I shall pledge my blade and my very life to your well being." Lucia said with a bow

Nervous Andrew blushed.

"Please sit down." Andrew motioned

Lucia sat down giggling.

"May I ask you a question?" Andrew asked

"Sure, what is it?" Lucia asked

"Why is it that every time I'm in battle you always throw yourself into danger for my sake. And if I try and leave to go out on these missions you either demand to accompany me or try and make me stay behind?" Andrew asked

This time it was Lucia who was blushing.

"I… er.. I want you to stay behind s cuz…." Lucia stammered

Andrew put a hand out on her arm.

"Its fine. I was joking." Andrew laughed

Vivli was wondering around Norg.

"Where could she be?" Vivli thought

Walking the streets Vivli finally found who she was looking for. Angel and Elnroth were sparring in a large open area. Walking up to the pair Vivli called out.

"Hey, uh… Angel?" Vivli spoke

Angel stopped and turned around facing Vivli.

"Yes?" Angel asked

Vivli thought quickly at what she was about to ask.

"Can you… help me train?" Vivli asked. "So I don't freeze up in battle anymore?"

Angel sheathed her sword.

"Ok." Angel answered. "I know just the way."

Angel motioned to Elnroth.

"Vivli, you are to heal me through a series of attacks." Angel prompted

Vivli looked at her in confusion. At that moment it all came together. Angel dropped her arms to her side. Elnroth had his bokken in his hands. Swinging low Elnroth struck Angel behind the knee. She fell to the ground crying in pain. Vivli was in shock in this sight. Angel glared at Vivli.

"What are you waiting for?" Angel yelled

Elnroth came down on across her back with the bokken slamming her into the ground. Vivli snapped out of it in time to start casting before Angel passed out from the blows. Vivli was casting in rapid motions. Speedily using her magic she soon learned to pace herself. Watching Elnroth's attacks she could casting a healing spell just as Angel would be struck, thus nullifying the attack. Angel grinned and yelled at Elnroth.

"Go to step two." Angel said

Elnroth dropped his bokken drawing his sword. Stepping forward she slashes diagonally across Angel's chest. She falls backwards. A splash of blood flies out from the wound. Vivli's eyes widen in horror. Elnroth steps forward again slashing Angel again. This time Angel falls to the ground gasping in pain. Angel holds a hand to her chest trying to cure herself. Elnroth walks over kicking her hand away.

"Wake up!" Elnroth yelled at Vivli. "She'll die!"

His words brought Vivli back to reality. Coming back to her senses she cast the strongest healing spell she had to fully cure Angel. Elnroth put his sword back in its sheath. He walked over helping Angel back up. She felt woozy.

"Ok, that shall be enough for today." Angel said. "We'll pick this up later."

Vivli looked depressed.

"I didn't do well at all did I?" Vivli asked

Elnroth was about to scold her when Angel stopped him.

"You did fine. You just need to work on your hesitation. If your friends are in danger don't sit there and watch them die. Get in there and help them." Angel said

Angel's words got to Vivli. Hearing this from her made her perk up a little. A smile beamed across her face as she left. The moment Vivli got out of sight Angel held a hand to her chest. Using her own magic she cured herself again.

"Damnit Elnroth. You really dug deep." Angel said

Angel had on a pair of gloves hiding her hands completely. The black stain she found on them refused to leave. So she instead decided to hide them.

Vivli made her way to the tavern where Andrew generally populated. Spotting him in the back she walked over asking if she could sit down. Andrew did not mind but the look on Lucia's face meant otherwise.

"You should have seen it. Every time Angel was about to get hit I cast a healing spell to counter the damage she would have taken." Vivli said

Andrew was contently listening to every word Vivli had to say. And it couldn't piss Lucia off more.

"Its great to hear how much better you have become. Maybe you could be my white mage." Andrew said

Something snapped in Lucia's mind.

"What's the point of having a white mage who is freezes up once she sees someone die." Lucia said bitterly

Vivli sunk back into her chair.

"Maybe I should go…" Vivli said fearfully

"No, its fine. Having two body guards should be just fine." Andrew spoke

At that point Lucia got up from the table and left. The moment she got outside Lucia straight ran for her house. Andrew looked at the set of armor lying next to a chair. Sighing she excuses himself from the table and picks up Lucia's armor.

"Um… Vivli, I'll be a while. If I'm not back before night fall the door to my room should be unlocked. It's free to use if you need it." Andrew said as he walked out of the tavern

Once Andrew was outside he thought to where Lucia ran too. Knowing she was basically naked with out the armor Andrew was carrying Lucia must be at her house. Slowly walking to the small house Andrew knocked on the door. There came a small voice behind the door.

"Yes?" Lucia asked

"You mind if I come in?" Andrew asked

Lucia opened the door and peered out. Seeing it was only Andrew standing there holding her armor he had a smile on his face. She pulled the door open all the way so he could walk in. Closing the door behind them Andrew slowly set the heavy armor down.

"I'm sure you know that there is more to me coming here than just to bring your armor back." Andrew spoke

Lucia looked at the floor of her house.

"I… I'm sorry." Lucia said

"Can you please just tell me why your acting like this?" Andrew asked

"The reason why. I just can't stand to watch you in pain." Lucia spoke. "The reason why I never want you to go into battle is that I don't want to see you hurt anymore. When I first heard that you had died, I couldn't handle it. I just didn't know what to do. I couldn't use my weapon anymore."

Andrew listened to Lucia's heart felt words.

"Once I found out that your soul was bound to your sister I just couldn't let anything else harm you. I couldn't live if you had died again." Lucia started to cry

Andrew walked to her brushing the tears from her cheeks.

"Its because… I love you." Lucia blurted out

She didn't know how he would take it. Lucia used all of her courage just to say those words.

Andrew smiled and put a hand on her head.

"Was that so hard?" Andrew spoke

Lucia smiled.

Vivli was sitting at the table all alone when Ginryu, Seres and Cifer walked in. They all congregated around the table Vivli was sitting at.

"Hi there." Vivli said

"Hello, my son here says you were there to save each one of use. I must thank you for that," Ginryu says

"Yes, well. Might I ask how you all know Angel or her daughter Terra?" Vivli asked

"Well, I met Angel when I was still in a magic academy. I don't think these two have met her until just recently. But they do know Terra." Ginryu answered

"Could you tell me something then?" Vivli asked

"Sure." Ginryu answered

"What is up with Terra?" Vivli asked

"What do you mean?" Ginryu asked

"Well, she is a lot taller than her mother, and she has much longer ears then either of us." Vivli spoke

"Oh, that's the traits she gets from her father, Zanu." Ginryu said

"Her father?" Vivli said

"Yes, her father is an Elvaan." Ginryu said

"Hmm…. I guess that would explain it. Anyone know where he is?" Vivli said

Ginryu's smile faded instantly.

"You won't be able to find Zanu anywhere. He died with us up on that tower in Jeuno." Ginryu said sullenly. "And to tell you this. Don't mention it around either of them."

Vivli looked confused.

"Right now, Angel's sanity is hanging by a thread. Something like that could be the final thing to bring her down." Ginryu explained. "Her life hasn't always been normal or even good for that matter. Whenever I was around her she would always seem happy or try to look enthused and happy. Right now it is taking everything she has to not break down."

Vivli nodded.

Outside Elnroth Angel and Terra were all sparring against one another. In their heads they had seen what the corrupted magic could do to people. They had to be able to get stronger to fight the future battles. Each of them didn't know how they would win this. They just had to.

legal notice. I do not own FFXI. It is property of Square Enix. All PC's and NPC's have thier respective owners. 


	9. The Tragedy of the Human Condition

In a large open area in Norg Angel, Terra, and Elnroth were all battling with one another. They soon fought in a fluid trance. Not even thinking through their attacks the three were blocking each other's moves.

Terra wasn't using her own weapons. She stood in a summoning position. Her avatars could be called upon and manipulated at will. Normally it would take her a few moments to call them out. But in her state the creatures were shifting in and out the plane freely.

Elnroth's katana had keened an edge. Angel was using her sword to not block the weapon Elnroth was using. His sword cut through the air creating a vacuum. This made a void in space moving in such speed Angel was struggling to keep up with each swing. It wasn't until Angel missed one strike. A small gash ripped through her cloth armor slicing her skin. She flinched, missing the next strike all together this one ran up her arm making Angel drop her sword. A third consecutive strike crashed hard into Angel's chest. The force pushed her backwards. Skidding to a stop all Angel could feel was a single pulse. A heart beat and there was warmth growing from her hands.

The black stain grew veins over her arms. In a blind fury she charged at Elnroth. Using her claws alone Angel struck fiercely at her friend. Now it was Elnroth having trouble blocking her attacks. This boost of speed reacted to her metabolism. Her wounds regenerated in seconds. Only a minute after her shift Angel stopped. Her energy drained the blackness growing up her arms subsided down. Angel fell under her own weight of exhaustion.

Elnroth dropped his weapon diving down catching Angel.

"What the hell was that?" Elnroth asked

In the tavern Vivli, Ginryu, Seres and Cifer were all sitting at a single table. The server was walking over with their food. Vivli flinched slightly. Her vision dimmed and lightened. She shook her head. The Mithra's eyes readjusted. Ignoring it she picked up a spoon to eat her soup. As the sever walked away three figures came crashing into the same room. Terra had pushed the doors open so that Elnroth could easily walk though. He was carrying Angel's limp body. Getting to the closest chair he planted her down.

"I need a cup of water!" Elnroth yelled

The Elvaan put two fingers to Angel's neck. Pressing slightly she counted seconds. A man came running over with a small glass filled with water. Elnroth took it; opening Angel's mouth he put a small portion of its content into her mouth. Trying to get her to swallow it Angel bent over. Through a reflex she purged the water from her system. Coughing roughly she opened her eyes to her surroundings.

"Hey, hey. Try to get something down." Elnroth said to her

His words were washed out in her ears. Sounds were slurring together. Angel's vision went blurry and she passed out again. She almost fell out of her chair if Elnroth weren't standing next to her.

He sighed and picked Angel up again.

"I'm going to take her to someplace to rest." Elnroth spoke as he walked out

Terra was left alone in the tavern. She picked up the cup and drank it down quickly. Setting the glass down Terra looked around to see everyone in the room looked at her. She sunk down into her chair. Vivli walked up to her and sat down. She had two plates with her.

"You look like you could use some food." Vivli said smiling

Vivli put them down and sat down across from Terra.

"Now, I don't really know what you like but I ordered fish." Vivli said

"I'm not going to be picky. But to be honest, and not to be harsh, but I'm not really a fan of fish." Terra admitted

Vivli dropped her fork. Her eyes went wide.

"How can you not like fish?" Vivli asked. "And you call your self a Mithra?"

Terra looked at her oddly.

"No, not really. I'm not really fully a Mithra." Terra explained. "If you want to call me anything I guess you could go with calling me an Elthra. But that's all relative."

"Oh yeah. Looking at your at first I couldn't really tell, with your ears so long you could tie them back with your hair." Vivli joked

Vivli picked up a fork holding a chunk of fish. Eating it quickly Terra watched in amusement. The two started eating. Soon after Elnroth came back in.

"Well, I put your mother in a safe place to rest for a while. It just looks like she burned out her metabolism. She is just fine. Only thing is, she doesn't have any energy left. So just give her a day or two to rest." Elnroth said

Terra sighed. She seemed deeply relieved yet still so horridly sad. She lent over putting her face in her hands. There was a feint sob. But just as it was heard Terra sat back up right using her hands to brush the tears from her eyes. Terra faked a smile as much as she could.

"Things I guess aren't as bad as they could be." "Terra lied. "Once my mother gets back to her full strength we can easily win this war. And then everything will be back to normal."

Terra wanted to believe her own words. It hut her so much that she knew what she said was a lie. Terra was losing all over her hope so quickly. All Terra wanted was to curl up in a ball and hide. But she couldn't let herself do that. Going to pick up her cup again Terra froze. There was an ambient tune played in the air. Vivli could hear it too. In a blind panic Terra rushed from the tavern, she dashed outside trying to find the cause of the music. Vivli was confused to what was occurring. She was about to get up to take chase when everyone around her dropped to the floor.

"What is this?" Vivli asked

Terra wasn't thinking. She only wanted to find the one playing that music. In her mind she could remember that strange place she washed up upon.

"Basil." Terra thought

"_I wish only one thing in return." Isclei asked. "That I may teach you to play this."_

_The Hume held a small case holding a black violin. Terra picked it up._

"_I'd love to."_

"It can't possibly be him." Terra thought

Terra was too caught up in her own thoughts to see everyone in Norg fall to the ground. The eerie music playing had a magical effect that enchanted everyone to a deep sleep. Turning a corner Terra stopped in her tracks.

There stood a Hume playing a black violin. He stood contently smiling. Slowly he stopped and opened his eyes.

"Hello Terra. It has been such a hurt on my heart that we have been apart for so long."

"Isclei…" Terra said

Isclei gazed at her with a lustful grin. Terra froze. There was something about him that petrified Terra. She could see his aura, but it was not augmented. It was plain. He wasn't corrupted. Isclei stepped forward. He took long strides making his way to Terra. Standing before her Isclei put his hands on her face.

"What happened to you?" Terra hesitantly spoke

Isclei smiled innocently.

"When we both had first met we had both had memories hidden from us. Our lives were taken from us." Isclei spoke passionately

He had a single hand on her face. Backing a way he started speaking again.

"We couldn't remember anything of the like. Just like we both had lost our families." Isclei said sadly. "I have been watching you. How you and your mother have been fighting. Trying so much to get your friends back. And taking substantial losses along the way. Face it. You can't win this one."

Isclei walked back to Terra.

"Why don't you join us? My mother can be quiet forgiving if you be kind to me." Isclei said lustfully

Terra tried to push away, She desperately tried to get on her feet and run away. But Terra was so afraid she just could not move. In her hesitation was her downfall.

"I know just what buttons to push my love." Isclei said

His hand went slowly from her neck to the back of her head. Sparks were snapping at his finger tips. Touching Terra's ears she lurched forward. The Mithra cried out in pain at first. The initial shock burnt her nerves. Her mind started to dull. The nerves sent an overwhelming surge of endorphins to her brain.

"Ha, you always fell head over heals for that." Isclei said

The Hume stood over the panting Mithra. Her heart was racing from the stimulation. All Terra could do was enjoy it. Subconsciously she wanted to push away, to regain her bearings. But it was no use. With out any will, she had already claimed defeat. Isclei looked down into the face of the forlorn Mithra. She gazed up with an ambient stare. Almost lifeless, Terra purred happily.

"It is so easy." Isclei laughed

Vivli walked groggily out of the tavern. Watching everyone around her she felt a strong wave of fatigue wash over her. Almost passing out Vivli used her own magical powers to ward it off. Getting out of the building she found it was the same for the rest of the town. People were strewn all over the city. Their bodies lay motionless on the ground.

"This day is just getting weirder and weirder." Vivli spoke

Vivli was mindlessly walking around trying to find were Terra had run off too. She ran out into a field finding her, and one more. Vivli stopped seeing Terra on her knees in front of the Hume. He grinned. Placing a hand on Terra's head there was a black flash. A dark halo was hovering over her head. Terra got up and turned to Vivli. This startled Vivli.

"Terra." Vivli spoke with her hands up defensively

Terra walked slowly towards Vivli. Terra had a euphoric smile growing across her face. It was as if everything she did gave her a twisted form of pleasure.

"Are you… ok?" Vivli asked

Terra stopped, She brushed her fingers through the back of her hair. She ran them all the way through reaching up to the tips of her ears. Rubbing them Terra closed her eyes.

"All I have ever wanted was to be loved. It's all anyone wants. But my life has been lonely and tiresome. There was one chance I had at being truly happy in a place with a man I love. And these people took it away from me. And I want it back." Terra said

Terra paused for a moment to bask in the pleasure she was feeling. A soft sigh and she continued to rub her ears. Terra opened her eyes and glared at Vivli.

"If you try to take that away from me I will kill you." Terra said sullenly

Intimidated Vivli stepped back holding a long wooden staff.

"I have to stop this. It is my obligation as a white mage and an adventure to save the lives of all of these people. I have to try." Vivli said nervously

Terra lowered her arms. Walking slowly towards Vivli again. A long glowing black whip materialized in her hands. She snapped it in the air. Dashing out Terra used her whip to snag an end of Vivli's staff pulling it from the white mages grip. Vivli backed away standing still for a moment to cast a spell.

"Banish!" Vivli yelled

A stream of white light flew from her hands. Like a beam it struck Terra. The white magic pushed her back while it stung her flesh. Terra regained her balance and growled angrily.

"I was going to let you live. To tell the rest what had happened here. But now I think I'll write a note in your blood!" Terra yelled

The tall mithra raised her arm and started snapping the whip in the air around her. Running at Vivli she stuck the white mages body fiercely. Each attack tore through her robes biting her skin. Small cuts in her flesh grew to large lacerations. Soon after Terra had attacked Vivli she crashed to the ground crying in pain. Terra stopped attacking long enough to walk over to the cowering Mithra.

"Please stop." Vivli begged

Vivli ached everywhere. To move meant that her fragile skin would rip even more. Terra looked down at the bleeding mage. She kicked her over. Placing a foot on her chest the whip straightened. Shrinking slightly it sharpened to a fine sword.

"I wonder how much blood I can get out of you before you die. Because I won't let you pass out." Terra said with a causal smile

Isclei laughed to himself.

"I love a woman who does what she's told." Isclei said

Terra was about to strike down when there was a loud gunshot. A hole ripped through Isclei. A large crystal bullet bore its way through his chest. Blood was flowing swiftly through this wound.

"ISCLEI!" Terra screamed

Terra dropped her weapon and ran to her love. Isclei fell to his knees. Terra tried to patch it up but it wouldn't stop bleeding.

"No, you can't die now, not when you just came back to me." Terra said franticly

Celphie ran out and picked up Vivli. Holding her rifle in one hand she picked up Vivli with the other.

"You picked one hell of a relationship to interfere with." Celphie said

"It's not Terra. There is a spell on her. Don't shoot her." Vivli said painfully

"Well I guess I just have to kill lover boy there." Celphie said

Celphie was carrying Vivli away. She was trying to get her out of the area.

"Celphie?" Vivli asked

"Yes?" Celphie answered

"Why are you helping me?" Vivli asked

"Now why would you ask me such a thing?" Celphie asked

"Its that, before, we were in the same position and I left you to die. Why are you helping me now?" Vivli asked

Celphie sighed.

"Are you still worried about that? My brother has forgiven you. Angel has forgiven you about that. Why do you think I would not have?" Celphie said

Vivli thought about it. They all had changed their attitudes. At first the group was weakened by the shock that the whole world was dead now. And since they had to work together Vivli was still going through the initial shock of it all.

"I have to stop being so worthless." Vivli said

Celphie had gotten them a safe distance away when a bolt of negative energy crashed behind them.

"You're not getting away." Terra said. "I will make you pay fro what you did to Isclei!"

Terra had her whip again. Charging at Celphie she dashed in to attack her. Snapping the whip at her it did not damage Celphie at all. Terra attacked again and again. The thick leather and ceramic tiles in her armor protected her from Terra's attacks. Celphie drew a large white glowing crystal. Throwing it at the ground it created a brilliant flash flooding everything in the area with white light. Celphie ran into one of the alleys just trying to get away from Terra.

"Shit, I can't fight her. I can't kill her. How the fuck am I going to get out of this one?" Celphie thought

"Ok, Vivli. Can you walk?" Celphie asked

"Yes, but not very well." Vivli said

"Ok, I need you to just find some place to hide. It looks like Terra is more pissed off at me than you." Celphie said putting Vivli down

Celphie reloaded her rifle. Waiting to hear where Terra would be coming from next it was not her she saw.

"There you are. How dare you shoot someone of such status as I." Isclei said

Celphie aimed her rifle to shoot him again when Terra came rushing out at her. Using her whip is two cracks Terra knocked the gun out of Celphie's hands. Celphie tried to pull a small revolver out of her side holster under her coat. But she was soon on the ground holding her bloody hand.

"Damnit!" Celphie yelled

"So, how do you want to die?" Terra asked

Celphie shot an angry glare at her.

"How about all of them together?" Isclei said

Celphie looked at the Hume in horror. Separate people all brought the rest of the group to her. Ginryu, Seres, and Cifer were being pushed along by a tall Elvaan and Hume.

"Ah, Pride, Gluttony. I see you have found more guests for this party." Isclei said

"Yes. It was pretty simple. That sleeping song you played made it easy for us." Pride said

"Yes. Sloth is getting the other one." Gluttony said

"Here they come now." Pride motioned

Elnroth was walking in front of another Elvaan of equal height.

"Damnit Zanu, snap out of this." Elnroth said

"I don't know who you think your talking to but my name is Sloth." Sloth said

"Figures." Elnroth spat

They were all pushed down to the ground on their knees.

"What is going on here?" Seres asked

"This is just a meeting before your funeral." Greed said

"Ah, your here. Windurst is such a long way away." Isclei said

"Yes, you're mother gave me a neat little gift for this occasion." Greed said

Seres was terrified in this sight. The woman everyone was referring to as Greed was her mother Kiary.

"I thought there were two more. Where the hell are they?" Isclei asked

"That damn white mage is as good as dead." Terra said

"Yes I know my sweet. You have done well today." Isclei said

He flexed his hands and the black halo above Terra's head started to spark with dark electricity. She sat down almost immediately purring with delight.

"Yes, well did anyone find the other one?" Isclei asked

"No, but that won't be too much of a problem." Greed said

She took a round watch out of her pocket. A second hand was all it had on it. With a single button she held it.

"This was a nice gift our master gave me. She told me to use it once I saw her." Greed said

"Ok, now if I were that wench where would I be?" Isclei said

Elnroth smiled.

"This should be interesting." Elnroth said out loud

"What should be you swine?" Sloth asked

"Seeing you all get beaten into the ground." Elnroth laughed

Elnroth swept his leg around knocking Sloth down. He then rushed at Pride. Elnroth was able to knock Pride over. Gluttony was about to cast a spell to attack Elnroth with. But before he could his voice went silent.

"Silence." A voice called out

Ginryu and Greed turned their heads once they heard that voice.

"Its her!" Greed yelled

"Fools, get up!" Isclei yelled

Sloth gut up and charged at Elnroth. They two Elvaan's were fighting with one another. Pride and Gluttony ran to Greed. The three drew their weapons searching for the voice that silence Gluttony.

Greed drew an arrow. It glowed with a black shimmer. Firing it the arrow stuck a wall. Its magical aura exploded taking the wall with it. A figure darted across the street. Before it could reach the other side Greed launched another arrow blocking its path. There, Angel stood with her arms up. A sword was strapped to her side.

"Guess this won't be as subtle as I liked it to be." Angel said uneasy

"Get her." Isclei spoke

Angel stepped back with a hand over her sword. Before she could touch it Greed held out the watch she was given.

"Lets see it this works twice." Greed said

She pressed her thumb against the button. Angel froze. Her heart beat once. She could feel the warmth in her hand grow once again. Looking at her black stained hands the veins grew over her arms again. Angel couldn't form words, what did escape her mouth was a series of screams. The corruption was not fully flushed from her body. What was left reacted to the watch Greed held in her hands. The spell was trying to reclaim Angel's body. She tried to resist it. But in the vain efforts she fell to the ground slamming her fists into the ground. Shrieking in pain Angel's consciousness soon gave way. She stopped screaming. Breathing heavily Apathy rose to her feet. Hunched over her claws where dripping a thick black substance. What once appeared to be blood it dropped to the ground leaving burn marks.

"Apathy, lets see just how obedient you are now." Isclei said. "Kill them."

Isclei pointed to the group before him. All of the people Angel had saved were now about to be butchered.

Legal Notice. I do not own FFXI. It is property of Square Enix. All Pc's and NPC's have thier respective owners. 


	10. Reclaimed

Apathy stood hunched over holding her head. Angel's form had been taken over by the corrupted magic. When Terra tried to expel it the first time, she was unsuccessful in getting it completely out of her mother's body. This time, since it was incomplete, the magic had only taken over Angel's body. Angel still had control of her mind.

"Kill them!" Isclei yelled at Apathy

She hesitated. Opening her eyes she stared at the friends se tried so hard to save. She fought her body's urge to strike. The thought of spilling their blood was becoming harder to resist. Apathy flexed her claws. The black slime that soaked her hands started to drip. The acidic poison hit the ground leaving burn marks. Still Apathy did not move.

"Fine, if you won't kill them. We will have to beat you into submission!" Isclei yelled

Pride and Gluttony moved in on Apathy. She wiped her head around rapidly keeping an eye on everyone around her. Suddenly seeing now that they were to attack her the combined instincts kicked in. The basic need to survive become more evident. Apathy and Angel synced.

Apathy dived to the right. Rolling around Pride Apathy landed behind him. Launching herself forward she ripped through his armor. The poison on her claws ate through his armor. Apathy dug in deep. Through his spine, past his heart, through his ribcage, and out through his armor again. Pride died on his feet. As he died the corruption magic was being eaten. Apathy grew stronger as she killed this sin.

"You bitch!" Gluttony yelled

He ran at her with his sword. Apathy caught it with her hand. The metal broke down and melted. Pulling her arm out of Pride she sung it wildly at Gluttony. Boring into his flesh he fell bleeding. The poison seeped into his body. It was feeding off of the corrupted magic. Draining it and his life Apathy fed off of its power growing stronger.

"Turn it off!" Isclei yelled at greed

Greed quickly hits the button on the arcane watch. The enchanted gears stopped ticking. The control on Angel lessened. The black veins subsided down her arms feeding back into her dark claws. Angel awoke from the shadow trance. She was in better shape this time. Still able to stand Angel glared at Greed. Frightened Greed drops the arcane watch running away.

"Damnit! Get her!" Isclei ordered

Vivli jumped out from her hiding spot. Dashing across the floor she picked up the watch. Making a diving roll to get out of the way Sloth immediately turned to get the fleeing Mithra.

"No." Elnroth said

The Elvaan got up and tackled Sloth. Punching him in the back of the head Sloth turned his attention again to Elnroth.

"So this is how it is huh? You want to fight me now that I have become so much stronger than you?" Sloth said

"Intimidation is not something that will work on the strong minded. You always used tricks to defeat your opponents. Just because your stronger and faster doesn't mean you are going to beat me." Elnroth taunted

Sloth swung at Elnroth. He ducked under the swing jobbing Sloth in the ribs. Backing away after having the wind knocked out of him he smiled.

"Looks like a good fight." Sloth laughed

Angel was trying to get out of the way of the fights. Drained of her energy she could still move. But it wasn't enough to defend her self with. Watching her surrounds Angel's eyes went wide. Terra held her arms out. Collecting energy around her she fired off a beam of negative energy. Hitting Angel square in the chest it sent her flying back. Ginryu ran out catching her before Angel hit the ground.

"Hey, you alright there?" Ginryu asked

Angel didn't have enough strength to say anything back to her. Seres and Ginryu did what they could to help heal her. Every spell they cast was in vain. Their magic just was not curing her. Angel was in a wave of pain; the corruption spell was attacking her from the inside. Trying to cast the two mages could feel their magical energy being drained. Finding the cause there was Terra standing. She held her hands out to her sides collecting energy. An evil summoning circle grew on the ground under her feet. Astral lines were being drawn from Ginryu and Seres. Their magical energy being tapped and siphoned from them. Terra was absorbing it collecting it into a second negative energy blast. This one would kill them all.

Angel lifted her head. Opening a single eye she could see Cifer diving in to cover Seres. Ginryu was behind Angel holding her up.

"Heh, heh, heh. This will be so much FUN!" Terra yelled

Angel closed her eyes. Calling on the last of her strength she yelled out.

"Vivli, use the watch!" Angel yelled

The words echoed in the air. Vivli was watching the situation. It was all about to go to hell. Closing her eyes she held the arcane watch in her hands. Clutching it tightly she pressed the button on the top of the watch.

Terra let loose the bolt of negative energy. Angel's body shifted to Apathy. This time Angel didn't resist the spells effect. Her spirit subsided into her mind. She subconsciously guided her body.

The negative magic flew towards the group, but it stopped short of contact.

"Heh, you think a little magic is going to stop me?" Apathy said

Holding the orb of negative energy she absorbed it. Its power restored her power again.

"Now to take care of you." Apathy growled

She dashed at Terra. Diving into a roll she jumped up just before her. She held Terra by the neck above her. Apathy grinned looking into the pain of the other Mithra.

"Let her go!" Isclei yelled

He went to draw a weapon of his own. Putting a hand on the sword attached to his hilt he saw his own death come.

A single shot exploded. Celphie picked up her rifle, she shot once, and the bullet tore a hole in his chest. Isclei moved a hand over it to heal it the best he could. Before Isclei could try anything Celphie shot again. A second hole bore through his form. Then a third sending him back. As he tried to regain his stance Lucia came rushing from behind him. Pulling her scythe from behind her she had it catch him in the side. Pulling it she sliced Isclei in two. As he died the spell he had put on Terra was lessening.

Ginryu was the first to react.

"Vivli, turn the watch off!" Ginryu called out

Terra was squirming in Apathy's grasp. Every time Terra moved Apathy squeezed harder. Just as Isclei fell dead and the spell died too, Terra was back to herself staring at the face of her corrupted mother.

"…mother…please…" Terra cried

Apathy squeezed again, this time the spell from the arcane watch stopped. The corruption magic fell silent again. Now it was Angel holding her child in the air. Before she could let go Apathy had used so much pressure it has fractured her spine. The corruption in her hands convulsed. A last jerk and Terra fell limp in her grasp. Angel let go immediately. Her body fell dead to the ground as Angel fell back in horror at what she had done.

"No, dear goddess no…" Angel started to cry

Elnroth and the rest now had been able to hold back Sloth. He was detained for the time being.

"Let me go before I kill you all!" Sloth yelled

Elnroth held his sword steady at his chest.

"Stay still." Elnroth spoke to him

Angel was holding her face in shock staring at her dead daughter.

"No… I couldn't have… I just couldn't have…" Angel cried in disbelief

Sloth was yelling at everyone still. Then he saw Angel on the ground crying.

"And you, you were a terrible parent. If you weren't so pathetic she wouldn't have died!" Sloth yelled

"You need to shut up now." Ginryu yelled

Angel heard his words. Their bitter truth sank in.

"Let him go." Angel said

Angel stood up wearily. Turning to Sloth the two catch each other's eyes.

"Let him go…" Angel said again

Lucia couldn't hold on to him anymore. Letting go of Sloth he ran out at Angel. Sloth landed a punch directly in her chest. The force from the blow sent her across the ground. She skidded to a stop on the gravel. Beaten and bruised Angel coughed up blood. Looking up, there stood Sloth.

"Now, its time for you to finally die." Sloth taunted

Their eyes caught a glance. Sloth held his fist ready to strike but stopped.

"…zanu…" Angel spoke softly with tears in her eyes

Her body was shaking in fear.

"What happened to you?" Angel asked

On the spot Angel lied bleeding was the same city those two had pledged their lives to one another. Angel's eyes were tired, tired from worrying, tired from crying, tried from everything.

"Please come back…" Angel said with a final breath

She raised her hands and held Sloth's face. Once Angel touched his skin the corrupted magic still retaining in her hands started to drain the spells power from Sloth. He put his hands on hers. Trying to push away it only made the siphoning of the magic faster. Regaining power from it Angel rose to her feet. Still looking in his eyes she lent up and kissed him. Sloth soon stopped resisting. A final pulse and Sloth was gone. Zanu blinked twice. He was holding his wife again. He held her hands, they were black and had an icy chill to the touch. Zanu moved his hands to her waist pulling Angel up closer to himself. Angel had her eyes close and she pulled herself close to him. In a broken voice she tried to speak.

"I… I've done a horrible thing." Angel confessed

"What could you have possibly done wrong?" Zanu asked. "You saved us all, there is nothing that you have done wrong."

"I couldn't save her. Because of my own actions and choices, I killed her." Angel started to cry

Zanu peered over her shoulder. There on the ground was their daughter. A bruise surrounded her neck. Eyes closed Terra lied on the ground lifeless, her body stiffened and died. Zanu picked Angel up and held her in his arms. The small Mithra shook in his grasp. So distraught he could only comfort her in his arms. Rocking her gently in his arms Angel found little to do but try and hide her fears.

The group was unnerved by this move by the Shadow Lord. If he could have sent his forces in at any time why did he not just send everyone to kill them once and for all, instead of toying with them like this.

All that was left to do was clean up and bury the bodies of the dead.

Legal notice. I do not own FFXI. It is property of Square-Enix. All PC's and NPC's have thier respective owners. 


	11. The Irony of Dying On Your Birthday

Zanu was holding Angel. The Mithra mage was crying in such a fashion she was shaking with each sob. Angel buried her head into Zanu's chest. All he could do was hold her. They had lost their only child. Terra was on the ground dead. A dark purple bruise surrounded half Elvaan half Mithra's neck. Elnroth moved to the child's body draping a cloak over it. Saying silent words Zanu took Angel away from the site.

"Angel, please. It will get better. You just have to be strong for us." Zanu whispered in her ear

As time passed Angel shortly stopped crying, only because for her own lack of energy she passed out into a deep sleep.

It was dark everywhere. In her own subconscious Angel walked. Angel's memories of suffering and pain haunted her.

"Why does this keep happening? Every time I get my family back, or something finally goes right for once it's all taken away from me." Angel sobbed

"Maybe its because you're too weak to defend what you have." A voice called out to Angel

Angel stood in the darkness alone. She looked around to her surroundings trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from.

"What? Surprised that some one else is here with you?" The voice spoke again

A dark figure grew out of the shadows. Materializing Angel recognized this person.

"Apathy…" Angel said

"Yes, hello to you too." Apathy spoke. "I know your not entirely thrilled that I'm here, but, I am."

Angel looked at her teary eyed.

"What?" Apathy said confused

Angel walked to her counterpart.

"If you're looking to fight…" Apathy started

She suddenly stopped when she found herself being hugged by Angel.

"What are you doing?" Apathy yelled. "I'm evil, you're not supposed to be embracing me!"

"I don't care. You're not as evil as you say you are." Angel said in a broken voice

Apathy stood there confused and disoriented. With her hands up Apathy found Angel crying softly. She was looking at a truly broken woman. It went against every thing Apathy was created for but she slowly rested her arms around Angel. Apathy sighed deeply.

"This is really out of place for me to be doing this." Apathy complained

She looked down at Angel who dried her eyes. They were bloodshot from the stress and crying. Brushing herself off Angel stood up and tried to look presentable.

"I… I have a proposition to make." Angel tried to speak clearly

Apathy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really. What does this entail?" Apathy asked

Angel started pacing around.

"You are a much stronger warrior than I am. And under recent events I want to call a truce." Angel offered

Dumbstruck Apathy stood in awe.

"What do you mean truce. I could kill you right here and now." Apathy yelled

"But you haven't. And I don't think you will." Angel said confidently. "Which is why I am bring this up."

"So you want me to just stop being evil and turn to the good side?" Apathy asked

Angel looked at Apathy with a straight face.

"No, because you're not as evil as you keep saying you are." Angel countered

Apathy grinned. Laughing loudly she sighed.

"What gave it away?" Apathy asked

"First, if you wanted to you would have dominated my body and killed everyone like you were told to do. And the second time the watch was used you would have just ran away. But instead you absorbed the bow saving everyone.

"But I killed Terra." Apathy said

"It wasn't your fault. When you attacked her, it wasn't my daughter. You did what you had to." Angel said sullenly. "That is why I want, no… need you're help. I can't fight this anymore on my own. I need as much help as I can get. This is why I am begging for your help."

Apathy was caught completely off guard. Stunned seeing some one beg for her to fight against those who had created her. Torn for a decision she thought.

"I'll do it. However, I need one conditional clause." Apathy said

"What is it?" Angel asked

"You have to let me out every now and then. It gets boring just watching everything happen." Apathy said

This time Angel smirked.

"Consider it done." Angel agreed

"Take care of that watch." Apathy said. "Our twin souls may be bound to this body, but that watch has more to it than keeping the time."

In a flash Angel woke up. She was under a blanket in a bed. Looking around in this room Angel saw things that she thought were long lost. Her old staff rested along the wall. Just below it was her rapier. A buckler and sheath companied it. Next to it was a closet. Getting up from the bed she walked over to it and opened its doors.

"Zanu…" Angel said

Inside rested a hanger holding a wedding dress. There was Angel's wedding dress. Next to it was Zanu's suit. Not really that much of a suit as it was a ninja outfit. Angel laughed to herself remembering that day.

"Well Apathy, you ready to come out and play?" Angel asked

"Yes…" Apathy answered

Angel took hold of the watch that hung around her neck. Hitting the switch she could feel her heart stop. The blackness that covered her hands moves. It streamed up her arms to the rest of her body. Black lines etched over her veins. Dropping the watch it hung from her neck by a silver chain.

"Heh, so this is how it feels." Apathy said

She stretched out her arms and then moved to her legs,

"Its weird being able to fully control this body of yours." Apathy said

Walking out of the room Apathy found herself in an underground dojo. Confused at first she read through Angel's memories and found her way out the secret room.

Up in Norg Apathy felt uneasy. Everyone was starting at her. Never seeing her before she could understand, but this was just down right creepy to have dozens of eyes on you at all times. Trying to mind her own business she found her self on the floor quickly. Apathy had run into someone, knocking them down as well.

Vivli was mindlessly walking around. She didn't really have anyone that was close enough to her to call a friend anymore. All the people Vivli was left with she didn't even know.

"I feel so out of place here." Vivli said to herself

Not looking as she walked she ran into someone. Falling backwards Vivli looked up to see whom she ran into.

"I'm so sorry I ran…" Vivli stopped

Eyes wide she looked into the face of Apathy.

"You really need to watch where you're going." Apathy said

Vivli started screaming for help. Apathy jumped to her feet. Now scared herself she thought rapidly.

"What the hell did I do now?" Apathy asked

Quickly there were two Elvaan's running to the scene. Vivli got to her feet and started backing away.

"Who are you?" One demanded

Holding her hands up defensively she said plainly.

"Hi, I'm Apathy. Nice to make your acquaintance." Apathy said

One looked at her and noticed the watch hanging from her neck.

"What did you do to Angel?" One yelled at her

"I didn't do a damn thing. We made a pact to work together and she let me out." Apathy confessed

The two glared at her.

"Don't believe me? Ask her your self." Apathy spoke

She hit the switch on the watch changing back into Angel.

"Hello." Angel said with a smile

The two looked at her confused.

"Have you gone insane?" Zanu asked

Angel held up her arms looking at the new marks that covered her skin.

"Isn't in clear that I most certainly have?" Angel laughed

"What are you doing?" Zanu asked

"I came to the conclusion that we are going to need all the help we can get to beat the Shadow Lord. So I asked Apathy if she wanted to play along with the good side." Angel explained. Lucky me she agreed."

"But why was she just walking around out here?" Zanu asked

"Well, Apathy wanted a clause where she could be released from time to time. And one of those times is now." Angel said clicking the watch

The rest watched as Angel shifted control back to Apathy.

Apathy growled.

"This friend of yours is more evil then you know. I think I'll start calling her Oni rather than Angel." Apathy said

Apathy looked at the ground. The expression her face looked like she was in pain. With a hand over her stomach she looked to the three standing in front of her.

"Why does my chest hurt?" Apathy asked innocently

"Well you've been out for three days now. I'm sure you would be hungry." Zanu said

In the tavern Andrew and Lucia were seated against the wall.

"So commander. What do we do now?" Lucia asked

Andrew was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"I haven't the damned idea what to do." Andrew said plainly. "If it were up to me, which actually it is, we would stay here and forget very thing that was happened. Just forget about the world out there and barricade ourselves in here and stay till we die."

Lucia looked at him upset.

"Your telling me you've just given up? After that battle we were able to take out a bunch of the Shadow Lords generals. It should be a perfect time to strike now." Lucia exclaimed

"Who was it that actually killed all of those generals?" Andrew asked

"Well we got one of them." Lucia said

"And who got the other four?" Andrew asked. "By herself?"

Lucia stopped with her cheery attitude.

"Angel stopped them." Lucia said defeated

"Yes Angel did. Which means we can't do a thing for ourselves of she isn't around. So my plan is simple. We stay here." Andrew finished

As he did Zanu, Elnroth, and Vivli walked into the room. Shortly behind them followed a Mithra. But she didn't look right. Even though Andrew was preoccupied and had his eyes closed the moment the Mithra entered the room he sprang up aiming the rifle at her head.

"Yo, relax. She's on our side." Zanu said

Andrew lowered his weapon and sat back down. Turning back to Lucia he leaned back against the wall resting the rifle against the wall as well.

"So what do you like to eat?" Zanu asked Apathy

A grin crossed her face.

"The heart and souls of young warriors." Apathy replied seductively

She put a hand on his chest.

"And virgins are always fun." Apathy added

Zanu backed up away from Apathy. She laughed at him.

"You seriously need to get a sense of humor." Apathy laughed. "I don't really know what I like."

Vivli quickly perked up.

"I guess it's my job as a fellow Mithra to teach you about your race. And to start off we'll get you a plate of fresh fish." Vivli said enthused

Apathy looked at Vivli.

"Someone needs to get laid." Apathy said to herself

"What was that!" Vivli cried

Elnroth tried to hide a smile, where as Zanu was laughing loudly. Andrew and Lucia walked over to join the commotion. Apathy looked at Andrew.

"You look like a willing candidate. Why do you do the honors?" Apathy added

Andrew froze in place. Apathy turned to Zanu.

"How about you? You look like you could use it." Apathy blurted out

This time Elnroth was hunched over he was laughing so hard.

"Hah ha… I like this girl." Elnroth said

A plate of fish was quickly served to their table. Apathy looked that cooked fish that lined the plate. Pickling one up she examined it.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Apathy asked

Vivli quickly picked up a fish and started biting into it.

"This is fish. Try it." Vivli said

Apathy bit down on the cooked fish. Ripping off a chunk she rested it in her mouth. Confused by how it tasted Apathy quickly dropped the fish she held and grabbed her throat. Leaning over she spit the chunk of fish back up.

"That thing just tired to kill me." Apathy said gasping

"You're supposed to chew it first." Vivli said

This time everyone was laughing at Apathy. Zanu came up behind her and placed a hand on her head.

"This might be fun after all." He said

Apathy looked up to the Elvaan and smiled.

Hours later Andrew proposed a round of drinks. At this time Ginryu and entered, Seres and Cifer shortly after. After a few rounds Vivli dropped out quickly. A few more and Andrew said he was out. Lucia was immediately after him. Lastly it was down to Apathy, Zanu, and Elnroth.

"Ha, guess we win." Zanu said smugly

"We had a slight advantage. The three of us used to do this when every we were low on Gil." Elnroth explained

"Whee, the world is all spiny…" Apathy said

"But Angel never really got the hang of drinking that much." Zanu said

He took her hand and led her out of the building.

"I think its time our little princess's bed time." Zanu said

Apathy was clinging to Zanu. She didn't know why but she instinctively felt a strong attraction to be near him at all times. Very drunk she looked up into Zanu's eyes.

"You're cute… you know that." Apathy said

"Ok, it really is time for you to get to bed. That was just creepy." Zanu said

"Aw, aren't you man enough to take me?" Apathy said

"I take it back. That just sent a chill up my spine." Zanu said

"Kill joy." Apathy said

From above a figure was watching the two walk through the empty city. Dropping down she landed silently. Drawing a single shot revolver she ran out to the two. Stopping in front of them she had the gun up to Apathy's face. Pulling the trigger the assassin shot a bullet in Apathy's left eye. The attack sent her backwards. She fell limp on the ground. Zanu couched down over her.

"No, you can't be dead now…" Zanu said horrified

"It wasn't poetic. But it got the job done." Greed spoke

She reloaded the gun and pointed it at Zanu.

"Time to join your beloved wife." Greed said

"AHHH! DAMNIT!" Apathy yelled

Getting back up Apathy held her eye.

"That stung like a bitch." Apathy said

Reaching out she grabbed Greed's arm. Sapping the corruption magic from her body Apathy healed her wound. Breaking free from her grip greed went to shoot Apathy again but found her gun wasn't in her hand any more.

"What's this?" Apathy asked

She held the gun looking down the barrel through her right eye. Before Zanu could say another word Apathy's thumb brushed the trigger firing a second bullet into her other eye. Dropping the weapon she screamed in pain again.

"BLOODY HELL!" Apathy yelled

Grabbing Greed again Apathy sapped more of the corruption magic from her body to regenerate this wound.

"What the hell are you?" Greed asked

Apathy, still very drunk, laughed at her.

"Don't you remember me?" Apathy asked

Greed drew a dagger and lunged at Apathy. Apathy easily dodged to the side and pounced on top of Greed. At this point everyone from the bar had come out to see what was going on. Apathy had pinned Greed to the ground and was sapping her of the rest of the corruption magic.

Kiary looked up at Apathy.

"Who are you?" Kiary asked

"Oh, that's right." Apathy said

She hit the switch on her watch, thus changing back to Angel.

Angel held her head then moving them down to her robes.

"Why does my head hurt. And why is there blood on my clothes?" Angel asked

"She shot you in the left eye." Zanu said. "Then you shot your self in the right eye. Well, Apathy did anyway."

"What, why the hell did she shoot herself?" Angel asked

"Well, she was pretty drunk." Zanu said

"As interesting as this is, you mind getting off of me?" Kiary asked

Angel got up and started to wobble.

"I hate being drunk." Angel said

Seres ran out to Kiary.

"Mother. You're back." Seres cried

"How long was I gone?" Kiary asked

Seres just hugged her mother and buried her head into her.

"Too long." Seres cried

Zanu walked up behind Angel. Putting his arms around her he pulled her in close.

Angel sighed.

"I have to go get some rest for tomorrow. We have work to do." Angel said

As she tried to walk away Zanu grabbed her hand.

"You don't have to keep fighting. You don't give your self enough time to rest or recover." Zanu said

"I'm fine. Its nothing I can't heal myself." Angel said

She tried to leave now. But Zanu would not let her leave.

"How many times are you going to die for your cause?" Zanu yelled. "You don't have to be a martyr!"

"Please let me go…" Angel said

Elnroth stepped in front of Angel.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with Zanu here. You need to stay here until we figure out what to do." Elnroth said

Angel reached for the watch hanging from her neck. Elnroth swung his sword cutting the chain. With his sword he knocked the watch away. Angel was now struggling to get out of Zanu's grip.

"No, I have to get away. I have to leave." Angel was crying

Elnroth picked the watch up and put it away. Angel dropped to the ground. She was holding her head just talking to herself.

"I have to go. I need to leave." Angel repeated

"Angel… what… what are you saying?" Zanu asked

Angel blocked everything out. She was losing herself in a blind trance.

"Angel… do you really want to leave?" Apathy asked

Angel shut herself off to her own mind. Apathy was the only one still answering her.

Angel stopped. Closing her eyes she lowered her hands.

"Yes." Angel bluntly answered

Her body jolted. Angel forced her mind into her body and pushed Apathy out so she could hide.

Zanu held Apathy.

"Angel. Angel!" Zanu yelled

"Angel isn't here right now. I can take a message if you'd like." Apathy answered

Legal notice. I do not own FFXI. It is property of Square-Enix. All PC's and NPC's have thier rescpetive owners. 


	12. I never told you what I do for a living

A/N. Vivli did a lot to help me with this chapter. She pretty much reworked it all at the ending so it doesn't suck. 

Apathy was sitting on the ground wiping the remaining tears from her grey face.

"You… where did she go?" Zanu stuttered

The Elvaan stepped away from Apathy as she finished brushing herself off.

"You're the one who made Angel run away. Why would I tell you where she is?" Apathy scolded

Zanu dropped all of his patience that was left. Zanu drew his fists in rage.

"Where is she?" Zanu yelled

He rushed at Apathy, swinging low to attack her. Apathy rolled backwards to avoid Zanu's advance.

"Now I'm really not going to tell you." Apathy warned

"You damned wench!" Zanu yelled again

Before he could attack again Elnroth swept Zanu's feet from under him.

"If you persist this course of action you will never see your wife again." Elnroth told Zanu

In an empty void Angel was hunched together. She stared at the ground. In a lifeless gaze her own mind grew as dismal as she. Trying to hide the best she could Angel retracted herself into her own mind.

"You really need to stop blaming yourself."

Apathy stood several feet from Angel. Unresponsive Angel still gazed upon the ground.

"You may not want to talk, and you may not want to listen either. But I'm not going anywhere." Apathy spoke

"It's all my fault. Every time something goes wrong I'm the cause of it." Angel meekly spoke

Apathy had paged through Angel's mind. She read her entire life, as far as she could remember. Apathy knew just how bad Angel's life had been.

"Look, I'm sure you're not in the right frame of mind to deal with this right now, but you have to go back out there." Apathy implored. "Your friends need you. If not, then everything that you fought for will be in vain."

Angel slowly looked up at Apathy. Her dark brown hair was strewn about. It hung down covering her face. Two glassy eyes faintly peered through the stressed strands of fine hair.

"I'll be your crutch for as long as you need it. But those people out there need you if there is any chance of getting through this." Apathy spoke softly

She walked over to Angel. Leaning down she held a hand to her counterpart. Angel reached up and caught it.

"You need to be a big girl and get back out there." Apathy grinned

Angel didn't speak. Standing up the once forlorn Mithra just draped her arms around Apathy.

"You remember the talk I had about you hugging me. Its _really_ out of character." Apathy stressed

"What, the evil side can't be nice once and awhile?" Angel asked

"I can be. But I used up all of my nice shares for a life time." Apathy explained

Apathy started walking away from the group. Elnroth was holding Zanu from going anywhere.

Apathy had backed away far enough so that she could sneak away from the rest of them with out giving herself away. Turning a rather tall house she quickly scaled it. Digging her claws into the siding Apathy rose to eh roof and sat on the edge over looking Norg. There Apathy sat clapping her hands. The sound resonated through the deathly quiet city. The group below her looked up to Apathy. In a flash of light Apathy relinquished control. Angel's skin tone lightened as the black marks subsided. From her back Angel summoned control of her wings. The light dissipated leaving Angel sitting on the edge of the building. Slipping down Angel floated down from the roof. Closing to the ground, Zanu had used the bewilderment of the crowd to break free from Elnroth. Zanu dashed out, he held his arms out. Angel fell right into them. Folding her wings up behind her they disappeared. She just held her husband.

"I'm sorry I ever left you." Angel said softly

Zanu only held her tighter. Zanu held his wife and walked off away from the rest. The crowd soon disbursed into the night.

The next morning Celphie sat in a back table. She held her head blocking her eyes from the lamps light. Vivli came walking back up from Celphie's room. The room had been given to Vivli while she was to stay with them. In a cheery tone Vivli walked over to Celphie.

"Good morning." Vivli spoke in a whimsical tone.

"Yes… hello." Celphie answered

Celphie appeared to be rather distracted. She leaned back. It was weird. Today Celphie wasn't wearing all the armor that she would normally equip. She was just down to her normal black cloth pants and shirt.

"Are you ok?" Vivli asked

Celphie closed her eyes. Lifting her head she spoke.

"I'm just a little tired is all, I didn't get that much sleep." Celphie replied

Vivli looked at her oddly.

"What could have caused you to sleep so little?" Vivli asked

At that moment Lucia had walked into the tavern. Immediately spotting Celphie Lucia started to walk towards her.

"That's why." Celphie said motioning to Lucia

Lucia dashed over to Celphie, running around her Lucia grabbed Celphie.

"Good morning you." Lucia exclaimed

Celphie struggled to get out of her grip. Lucia hugged her tightly.

"Do you mind?" Celphie asked

"Oh… I'm sorry I thought it was your brother." Lucia countered

"Yes well it isn't, could you please sit down?" Celphie asked

Lucia pulled a chair from another table and sat right next to Celphie. Celphie tried to ignore it but Lucia was staring at her. Lucia wasn't even trying to hide it.

"Do you mind if you can let your brother out?" Lucia asked innocently

Celphie turned her head to Lucia.

"You had enough of him last night, he needs some rest you damn succubus." Celphie snapped

"Aww, come on. Please?" Lucia begged

Vivli was in the dark. Unable to figure out just what was going on she just watched the scene unfold. Until… she decided to speak up.

"What's going on?" Vivli inquired

Both Celphie and Lucia gazed at her.

"How old are you?" Celphie asked

"I'm about 20 years old." Vivli spoke

"And you don't know what we're talking about? Where did you grow up? Haven't you ever had a boyfriend?" Lucia asked

"No actually, I lived in a monastery, they didn't really allow dating of any kind." Vivli answered. "So what are you two going on about?"

Celphie threw her hands in the air.

"I'm out." Celphie declared

Lucia closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm not gunna be the one to explain this one." Lucia said

"I think we have a meeting to get to anyway." Celphie proposed

Lucia and Celphie both got up and walked out of the tavern. They weren't lying. There was a meeting planned for that day. Everyone that was strong enough to fight joined them. The plans for the fight would be a drastic one. Since there was no reason to stay in Norg for safety they would have to strike now while the Shadow Lord's generals were down. Their next assault would be on Jueno. Leaving the next day all that was left was to pack. However. There was one person who wanted to stay behind instead.

Vivli sat at the end of the docks watching the waves break. She sighed to herself. Everyone here was with someone or had someone to be with. But all of her friends and family were gone. She witnessed the last of them die in her arms. Behind her Vivli could hear the boards of the pier creek. Turning her head Vivli saw Andrew walking up to her. As her eyes caught his he stopped. Standing straight Andrew put his hands behind his back.

"Hello Miss Vivli…" Andrew spoke

Vivli turned back to the ocean. The sun drew red lines over the sea bleeding crashing waves into the hidden city.

"Don't you have someone else to be with?" Vivli asked

"None that can come to mind." Andrew replied

"_Damnit brother. Just tell her or else I will." _Celphie told him

Andrew slowly walked towards Vivli. Andrew could hear her sigh under her breath.

"I was wondering if I could have a few words with you." Andrew asked hesitantly

He came to a stop. Standing next to Vivli, Andrew looked out into the sunset on the water.

"Shame isn't it. Also very disturbing." Andrew spoke

Vivli looked up to Andrew. His slender body was shaped of a woman. Although try as he might to hide his female body Andrew still had the figure of one. Looking distracted he stared undeterred from his thoughts.

"To be so calm and have this false sense of being safe in this cove while the world around us is dieing." Andrew said

He turned and looked down at Vivli.

"Its almost selfish to be living a normal life amidst all this chaos." Andrew explained

Andrew reached into his pocket. Pulling out a glowing white crystal bullet. He rolled it around in his hand.

"I've kept hold of this one bullet I made." Andrew said

A magical aura shined from the inside of the crystal. Andrew took a few steps and sat down. Looking out at the sea he still rolled the bullet around in his hand.

"Think of it as a good luck charm." Andrew said

He held it out for Vivli to take, but she paid him no mind. Not even listening to him.

"Why don't you give it to Lucia?" Vivli asked bitterly

Startled Andrew drew his hand back.

"What?" Andrew asked

"I said why don't you give it to Lucia?" Vivli said. "Since you love her, why don't you give her all your gifts?"

Getting to her feet quickly Vivli started walking away from the dock.

"Hey wait. I just wanted to give this to you." Andrew said drastically

He scrambled to his feet. Racing over to Vivli Andrew grabbed her wrist trying to stop her. The moment his grip connected Vivli spun around and slapped Andrew across the face.

"Get away from me! I don't want to see you again!" Vivli yelled

Andrew let go of Vivli's arm. He could see tears forming in her eyes just as she turned to run away. Running from the docks Andrew stood there with a hand to his face. In the few seconds he had Andrew dropped the bullet into Vivli's pocket. Sighing he dropped his arms and walked back into town.

"Well brother, quite a mess you have made here." Celphie said 

"Damnit, that ass…" Vivli cried into her arms.

Vivli had found an empty part of the hidden city to hide her self. Crumpled up in a corner she kept shifting around. Putting her hand into one of her pockets. She felt a warm pointed object. Pulling it out she examined this familiar object.

_Vivli eyed the strange crystal. It looked small but it was rather heavy for its size. A spark of light fluttered inside giving off magical warmth. She looked back up at Andrew who had just dropped the crystal bullet._

"_Sorry, it's just pretty" Vivli said quietly_

"He… he… made this…" Vivli brokenly spoke

Vivli gripped the crystal bullet tightly in her hand.

"I don't care, I hate him!" Vivli said throwing the bullet.

It skidded along the ground coming to a stop.

"Who do you hate?" A kind voice rung in the air

Vivli was startled by the sudden voice. The speaker came into view. Angel stood there looking concerned. Kneeling down she was waiting for Vivli to respond.

"Its Andrew, I just… I despise him." Vivli blurted out

"Well… what did he do to deserves such harsh feelings?" Angel asked

Vivli wiped the tears from her eyes.

"_What did he do? _He slept with that…that…_whore_! He led me on then he turns on me! He made me think I had someone! Why would he do that? Why?" Vivli broke down as soon as she finished yelling, bursting into tears, and collapsing.

Angel sighed.

"Alcohol does do something to a person." Angel reasoned. "Hell… its how Zanu got my first kiss."

Vivli didn't seem particularly amused, and continued sobbing.

"Heh, from what I remember even Apathy wanted at him." Angel spoke

Vivli didn't even look up from her arms, and continued to cry.

"But, why did he go and sleep with Lucia? He doesn't love me. I bet he doesn't even like me. Everybody who liked me is dead." Vivli sobbed. "I thought he liked me, and he went and he…he….slept with her." Vivli's voice was croaky and broken. She could barely manage to speak, and tears continued to stream down her face. "He must love her, 'cause he slept with her." She finished, pulling her knees up to her and slumping her head down.

"Well, it almost sounds like you wanted to sleep with him… err… her. Or what ever the hell he is." Angel thought over

"I DO NOT!" Vivli yelled defensively. "I don't want to see him again! I hate him! He's-" She started to cry again, her anger disappearing. "I…I…wanted him to love me. B-but he doesn't! He doesn't. He never will. Nobody does."

Angel put up her hands.

"But _you_ do care about him." Angel said. "If he didn't care about you, he never would have sought you out… or given you this."

Angel held out her hand, holding the crystal bullet.

"Take it." Angel offered. "I think he is still out by the docks."

Vivli leered at the bullet. Sinking into her corner she hesitated.

"I…" Was all that escaped Vivli's mouth between sobs. "I…I…" She gave up, and continued to cry.

Angel stood up and set the bullet down in front of her.

"I'll let you think it over, maybe even sleep on it." Angel said

Turning to walk away Vivli started to whimper under her breath. Turning back around Angel moved back picking up the bullet and sat down next to Vivli. Reaching an arm around her Angel pulled Vivli close to her, trying to comfort her like a crying child. Vivli cuddled against Angel and continued to cry.

The two stayed like that for what felt like hours, and it soon occurred to Angel that Vivli had fallen silent. She was asleep, curled up against her. Angel smiled and lifted the surprisingly light mithra up, planning to carry her back to her room. She went to walk out of the alley Vivli was hiding in, and suddenly froze. She calmly placed the little mithra on the floor, and tensed.

There, at the end of the alley, light shining behind her, was the perfect image of Angel, yet with huge skeletal wings rising from her back. She seemed to have a sinister grin spread across her face.

"Hello, my dear sister." The Shadow Lord spoke. Angel clenched her fists, and prepared for battle.


	13. Free Fall Without a Parachute

A/N: Ok, its been a year or two since i have ene looked at this genre. But i fianlly went through my folders and pooled these papers together. This was mostly done by my friend Vivli. And by mostly, i mean all. The whole story in point was i couldnt write this to finally finish the trilogy. But she kept poking at me to finish it until i gave her the entire story board and she wrote this. So i can hold no credit with this conclusion. Even though she isnt writing any more, which endlessly saddening, this i guess the last thing i can do to honor her work here. 

A sudden chill ran down Angel's spine. She froze. Nobody else seemed to be moving. Angel couldn't pay any attention to that now.

"Hello my dear sister." Grinned her alter ego. "I know I'm a bit second rate, now you've found yourself a new evil twin, but I'm still around."

"What are you talking about?" Angel found herself saying. "You have no relation to me." The Shadow Lord began to pace around Angel, and let out a stark laugh.

"Oh no, of course not. We just look identical." She grinned. "Ever wondered why?" Angel paused. She gulped.

"The thought had crossed my mind."

"I died." The Shadow Lord stated. "It was unpleasant, but it happened. The citizens of Vana'diel rose up and destroyed me. They defeated me. _Me_. The Shadow Lord. The saviour of the beast men. The one who was supposed to rule the land."

"Go team." Angel smirked.

"Save your humour." The Shadow Lord shot. "I was forced to return to this world. I couldn't leave it to you pathetic mortals. No. I had to return. But I needed a spirit. I couldn't take physical form without one to claim for my own. Your daughter managed to return me to this world, but I knew it was only temporary. I needed a vessel to keep me here permanently."

"Me." Angel guessed. "I was the only one powerful enough."

"Oh, please. You flatter yourself. It was mere coincidence. You were simply an easy target. So I bound my own soul to a doll and murdered you, then used the power from your spirit to return to this world. I shall confess you have become powerful. That whelp Terra's summoning of you, combined with the power of my own that passed into your system, has made you a worthy adversary. Worthy enough to kill your own daughter, at least."

"I will destroy you!" Angel suddenly snapped.

"Settle down. I'm telling a story." The Shadow Lord said apathetically. "Your spirit died, so I took it, and warped it to my own shape. I used it to return. This we've covered. But your daughter summoned the real you back from the netherworld, and then there were two. We are two of the same whole, you and I. Two of the same spirit. And as much as I hate to admit it, this pathetic resistance will never die while there is still good to contend with."

"Exactly, you can't crush us. We will defeat you. It can take us a thousand years, but your reign_ will_ fall." Angel began to pace around the Shadow Lord.

"_Wrong_!" Roared the Shadow Lord. "We are parts of the same whole. You are good, I am evil. When the good dies, evil shall triumph. When you die, I shall rule this land and finally all life shall be crushed beneath me!" Her voice had suddenly erupted to one of fury. "I _will _destroy you and this land will burn! You have corrupted my soul with your own spirit as I have corrupted yours, but when you die, I shall be purified."

"Oh, I don't think so." Angel smirked, preparing to shift into Apathy and allow the battle to begin.

"Planning on changing forms?" The Shadow Lord's voice was suddenly sickly sweet. "I'm afraid that's impossible. You take on your 'evil' form and my power triples. For you are the only good holding me back from total domination. When you are evil, I am a God." Angel clenched her fists.

"I can take you." She decided.

"Can you? Look around you, _Angel_." Angel did so, peering at the forms around her, her friends, her allies, all frozen with black energy crackling around them.

"I am at the peak of my power. These pathetic mortals can't even move, or think. They are frozen before me. Even if I unfroze them, they would serve only me. Imagine what I can do in battle, _Angel_." The Shadow Lord suddenly became distracted. "_Angel? _How ironic. You're no Angel. You're the instrument of the demise of this world. You created me. _Devil_."

"I did _not! _You created yourself. You were born of the evil in this world, and are pure evil yourself. You just used me, abused me, and brought my whole family into this. You killed me! You killed _her! _You took my daughter from me! It's your fault!"

The Shadow Lord began to grin as Angel rocketed at her. Angel's huge magnificently white wings had sprung from her back and seemed to glow with energy. She had drawn no weapon. She didn't need one. This was a battle of pure hate.

The Shadow Lord flew backwards as Angel slammed into her, and stopped, floating in the air some distance away. Two huge black angel wings burst from her back, and a sinister grin formed on her face.

"Ah, this is it. The climatic battle between good and evil. Feel up to it?" She asked sarcastically.

"You will _die!_" Angel shrieked as she flew at her.

"Nothing like a little optimism in the face of danger, eh?" The Shadow Lord laughed, rocketing downwards at her opponent.

The struck in the air causing a titanic crash. The two sprang back, and rocketed at each other again. Thunder crashed and rain began to fall. It wasn't coincidence. The Shadow Lord's growing anger was reflected in the weather her dominance over the world had grown to such levels.

The clash in the air seemed to last years and yet only seconds as the two fought at superhuman speeds, clashing and striking with powers far beyond any being on the planet. The Shadow Lord slashed Angel and sent her crashing down into the ground below. Angel sprang out, wings fanning out and sending shards of rock flying everywhere from the rubble. The Shadow Lord shot at her and knocked her back into a building which simply caved in around her.

"Really. Would an Angel fight like this?" The Shadow Lord laughed. "_Devil_. You're a fighter. You always were. You're no Angel. You're a murderer. You're more like me than you can possibly know. If you were so pure, so innocent, my powers would never have become what they are."

"Shut up you arrogant _bitch_!" Screamed Apathy as she rocketed out of the rubble.

"Oh, excellent." The Shadow Lord managed to grin before the streak of blackness smashed into her. The Shadow Lord simply spun with the momentum of the attacking form and flung it back into the ground. Apathy sprang up again with an angry shriek. She rocketed at the Shadow Lord, and before she knew it crashed down into the sea.

Apathy sprang out from under the water only to feel the Shadow Lord rip into her flesh and throw her back into the ground once more. Apathy let out an angry sob, clearly losing the battle, and badly injured.

"Did you not listen, _Devil_?" The Shadow Lord asked. "You _cannot _defeat me in that form. You only make me stronger."

"So why would you be giving me advice on how to beat you?" Apathy tried to grin from the ground, but in her beaten form, she was finding it difficult.

"Because Angel is a weakling. And one that is easily crushed." The Shadow Lord landed on the ground, her wings folding behind her. "You have strength. Courage. Angel is just a broken little slave girl. She's pathetic, and weak. An easy target."

"Angel's not weak!" Came a sudden cry. "And believe me, I know what it means to be weak!" Vivli had an unusually cocky grin across her face, stood behind the Shadow Lord. The monster raised one curious eyebrow and turned.

"I seem to recall dealing with you." She stated.

"I'm a light sleeper." Vivli shot back. Apathy raised her own eyebrow.

"Vivli. You're being a bit more confident, aren't you?" Apathy asked, not allowing any emotion in her voice.

"S-sometimes you have to be." Vivli stuttered. "I mean, I can't escape. And I'm going to die. I have to fight. It beats going down without a battle."

"_You_?" The Shadow Lord laughed. "Put up a fight? I could kill you now with a mere thought. But where's the fun in that?" The Shadow Lord strode over to the little mithra, and folded her arms before her. "Go on then. Fight." The Shadow Lord laughed. "I won't defend myself. Fight. Hit me. Harm me." Vivli scowled, and hit the Shadow Lord as hard as she could. The resulting noise was a light tap. The Shadow Lord cackled in maniacal laughter. "So pathetic. You mortals never know when to just give up and _die_." The Shadow Lord slapped Vivli with such force she flew backwards into one of the nearby buildings, her frail body collapsing, twisted, broken. She didn't move. Life faded out of her eyes.

"VIVLI!" Angel suddenly screamed, Apathy being thrown from her. Angel forgot the Shadow Lord for a moment and rushed to fallen mithra. "Speak to me Vivli! Say something!" She begged. "I'm sorry. I know I've been mean to you! I know I've said some nasty things! But don't die! Come on! You have to live!"

"I…was….wrong…." Vivli managed to say.

"What?" Angel asked.

"I was wrong." She repeated. "You don't….have….to….fight…." Vivli's eyes fell shut, and the little mithra breathed her last.

Angel glared up at the Shadow Lord.

"You didn't. I do." She stated. "Enough death! You didn't need to kill her! She wasn't a threat! It was meaningless! Senseless!"

"Yes. But she had nothing to live for anyway. The greed of your friends took away her only purpose. Andrew and Lucia? Andrew was that little girl's one light. Lucia took it in her greed. She had nothing to live for, so she doesn't live. I did her a favor." The Shadow Lord laughed. "Oh, what an interesting drama your friends make."

"How did you know that? You've been watching us, haven't you?" Angel began to figure out.

"Nothing so sinister. Every soul I corrupt gives me their knowledge. I am the most knowledgeable, powerful creature in the whole universe now. You are nothing next to me. So embrace your destiny and _die!_"

"NEVER!" Angel screamed.

She ran at the Shadow Lord and the two clashed on the ground, exchanging punches, blows and scratches. Angel began to drive the Shadow Lord back, hitting harder every time. The Shadow Lord tried to retreat, fly backwards to get more distance, more power into her attacks, but couldn't. Angel relentlessly pounded her until she delivered one firm upper cut and the Shadow Lord crashed into a nearby building. Angel stood, panting.

There was a slight noise, and the Shadow Lord emerged from the rubble, cackling.

"Good show, _Devil_." She began to walk towards Angel, who was also panting, rage burning in her eyes. "But futile. You can't beat me. Every bit of your anger makes me stronger. Every bit of your rage brings you closer to death. Now, feel the wrath of your own hatred!"

Before Angel could even blink black lightning leapt from the Shadow Lord's hands and tore through her body, causing her to collapse with a scream. A horrific screech as she fell. It tore through her body like a pain beyond any she could imagine. It ripped her apart and made her burn. But she would not die. Her body would not let go. It held on and endured that torture. It would not fall from the world. Hours seemed to pass before finally the Shadow Lord stopped.

"Why?" She asked softly. "Why won't you die?" She began to pace. "You cannot take that pain, _Devil_, you are weak. Yet you live. Why!?"

"Because, I cannot…die…" Angel rose. "Me and you. Parts of the same whole." Angel slowly unsheathed Angelsheart. "We are the same. As long as one lives, the other lives. We cannot kill each other because we are one and the same."

"Then what are you doing with that feeble sword?" The Shadow Lord asked sceptically.

"Vivli was right. I don't need to fight." In one swift motion Angel spun the sword around and stabbed in through her own gut. "Just as you were born of my death, so you shall die by it." She spoke calmly, despite the blood dripping from her mouth. "We are two of the same whole. If one half dies, the other half dies. That's why you can't destroy me. But I can. I can take my own life." Angel dropped to her knees, wincing in pain. The Shadow Lord laughed.

"No. You're wrong." She quickly said. "You have to be." The Shadow Lord suddenly dropped to one knee. "No. You…must….be…..wrong…."

"Goodbye." Angel managed to say. "Goodbye, everyone." She collapsed.

"No! You are wrong! You have to be wrong!" The Shadow Lord shrieked, her voice beginning to distort, Angel's form leaving his body. "You must be wrong!" He screamed in his deep male voice, his body shimmering. "You must be wrong!" Light began to crack along his form. "DAMN YOU _ANGEL_! DAMN YOU!" He yelled. "_AAAAAANNNNNNGGGGGGEEEEEEELLLLLLL!_"

There was a spectacular explosion of light from the Shadow Lord's fallen form. It spread out across the entire land, crossing over every crack, every nook, and every part of the world. It was like one big whitewash, cleaning away the Shadow Lord's evil. Everywhere, his influence faded. The demons became uncorrupted. The world was purified. The dead rose. The destroyed buildings were rebuilt. The planet itself felt like it was turning back in time. His influence was all but erased. The world was saved. Every soul was reborn. Save one.

_In Windurst, there was a lone mithra fishing off of the docks._

"_I hope some fish bite." Vivli said to herself._

_Something caught her off guard. She turned around to see another mithra wondering over to her. She watched the mithra uncomfortably for a moment, and then decided to speak up._

"_Are you lost?" Vivli asked softly._

"_No. I'm looking for my mother." Terra responded._

"_Your mother? You've lost her?" Vivli commented sympathetically. "Come on, I'm sure we can find her together." Terra shook her head._

"_No. I don't think I'll be seeing her again." She explained._

"_Oh, don't say that." Vivli smiled. "Windurst can be a big city. I'm sure she's around."_

"_No. She's gone." Terra said, before grinning. "To a better place I'm sure."_


End file.
